


Sweeter than coffee

by Liolalisa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Barista Han Jisung | Han, Boys Kissing, But also, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Seo Changbin, chan calls felix love, established chanlix, he is kinda oblivious, i think, im sorry my tags are so bad, minho calls jisung sungie, small makeout, the story is better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liolalisa/pseuds/Liolalisa
Summary: Jisung saw the man going back to the door, putting his hand on the knob, kind of lazily. He also felt a bit of disappointment in his eyes to add to the man's little sigh.Of course he saw all that, but he also felt something. He could feel his heart beating a bit too fast and his hands becoming a little sweaty. He could not take his eyes out of the man’s broad back.“Wait,” Jisung held the man’s sleeve “Let me help you. Can I do something ?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I'm back with minsung this time eheh (and still minor chanlix coz i love them)  
This was originally posted on twt but i read the beginning that I wrote almost a year ago and it SUCKED so i decided to edit it a bit and post it here !
> 
> It's not perfect but it's here so enjoy <3  
(english is not my first language but i try)
> 
> ps. the "me" in the texts are obviously minho

The smell was strong. It was very strong.  
You don't even need to be in there to let the smell invade your nostrils, it just came naturally.  
Some of us would love this particular scent others like small kids would definitely hate it and prefer sweeter scents.  
This one was bitter but it was also welcoming and warm.

Han Jisung loved the smell of coffee.

Since he was a child, that was the scent he loved the most. Strange for a kid right ? Everyday, his parents would brew some coffee in the morning, letting the smell permeating the whole house.  
After school, he would alway go to his parent's little café to sit on one of the table while reading some books, listening to some music, or sometimes, trying to write some lyrics. the scent inspired him a lot. He could even do rythme !

"Oh I love this scent !  
to a great extent !  
You know that I love you !  
It's time for you to brew."

He once tried to taste it while his parents were not watching, slowly blowing on it to try to make it cooler. As soon as he swallowed the first sip, his face winced at the heat of the drink, and its taste way too nasty for his baby's taste buds. At the same time, he made the drink spill on the floor.  
"Jisung !" yelled his mother "What are you even doing ?!"  
He frowned his eyebrows. "It's the coffee's fault ! It fooled me ! how can something smell this good and taste that bad ?"  
His mother glared at him, and he silently wiped it all.

Now, Jisung is a 17 year old “grown up” and average high schooler having a part time job at his parent’s coffee shop. He would work there from 4pm to 8pm every week day and all day long during weekends. This and school took most of his time. He did not really have many friends, not that he cared though. He would sometimes go watch movies with Felix and his boyfriend Chan and sometimes the couple would just drop by the café to spend some time there.

Everyday was kind of the same, but Jisung enjoyed it this way. Of course he would like to add some spice to his life, but nothing interested him as much as coffee did.

It was a Friday night, exactly 9:53 PM. Jisung’s parents had to leave earlier today, so they asked him to say a bit more and close the shop at 10 PM. He was happy to stay a bit more, that meant he could savor the relaxing coffee scent a bit more.  
The last customer just left, it was 9:57 PM. Jisung washed the table, turned off the coffee machines and was about to take off his arpon when someone suddenly entered the shop.

“e-excuse me....” said a man, a bit panting  
“are you… closing ?  
“oh… yes I am. But the shop will be opened tomorrow morning at 7am !”  
“Yes I know that, I just-”. The man stopped for a second. “It’s ok, nevermind. Thank you, bye.”

Jisung saw the man going back to the door, putting his hand on the knob, kind of lazily. He also felt a bit of disappointment in his eyes to add to the man's little sigh.  
Of course he saw all that, but he also felt something. He could feel his heart beating a bit too fast and his hands becoming a little sweaty. He could not take his eyes out of the man’s broad back.  
“Wait,” Jisung held the man’s sleeve “let me help you. Can I do something ?”

The man turned back, walking to the counter where Jisung was. Jisung could feel his cheeks becoming warmer so he made a mental note to turn the heater off next time. It was really hot in here ! The man smiled “I would be very glad if you could help me actually !”  
Jisung slightly smiled back “Well, tell me”.  
The mad sat on one of the counters’ chair “So actually I come to this café everyday around 9 but today I was a bit too busy and had like no time for me, that’s insane right !”  
“Not that much ?”Jisung quirked his brows.  
“Yes it is !” The man lightly pouted and Jisung felt the heat on his face even more. He really has to turn the heater off.

“Ok let’s say it’s insane. Why didn’t you go to another café ?” he asked, ‘there are a lot of other shops around here. But please come here during opening hours”  
“I’ve been to so many coffee places but this one is the best one so far. The mood is so soothing, the music is just right and the waiters are also really nice,” he said gently, ‘by the way it’s the first time I see you here. Are you new ?”  
Jisung shook his head “I am not. I work here from 4 to 8pm on week days, I never saw you at this time. but now you’re here, what would you like to order ?”  
“A café latte, Jisung !” said the man with sparkles in his eyes. Jisung went to the machine to start making the coffee.

After a while, he realised “Wait. How do you know my name ?”.  
“Your tag dummy, on your apron.”  
A little ”oh” escaped his mouth ashe served latte. The man did not look at his coffee and went on with the conversation. “By the way, my name is Lee Minho, but you can call me Minho.” Jisung nodded. ”Ok Minho hyung”. He saw Minho frowning an eyebrow making him confused.

“Why do you call me hyung ? Do you assume I am older ? I am only 20 years old you know !” Jisung smirked a bit “Well, I am 17.”  
Minho opened his eyes so wide Jisung wondered if it would come out on the floor. “You are 17 ? How come you are here all alone ? And how come you look so old ?”  
Jisung lost his smirk, he was kinda hurt. “First of all, it is just for today. Second of all, I don’t look old.” Minho started laughing “Yes you do ! But you are still cute don’t worry.”  
He looked down on his coffee so fast he did not have time to see a blushing Jisung in front of him.

He opened his eyes wide for the second time, amazed by the art in his latte. “Wow ! How did you do that ? That’s awesome ! It’s the best art latte I ever saw !”  
Jisung grinded. He knew his art latte skills were good and he loved when people would tell him so. “This is years of practice !” He said proudly, his hands on his waist and his face a bit up.  
When Jisung looked back at Minho, the other looked a bit down. He was worried he said something he shouldn’t have, or maybe the coffee was not good. “What… What’s going on ? You don’t like the it?” Minho snapped back and looked at the concerned Jisung in front of him.  
“That’s not it !” he replied quickly. “I love café latte and art latte so much…. I order it everyday ! Actually,” he trailed off “I wanted to learn how to do it but I guess I will never have the chance to do it, I really suck.”

Jisung felt a bit better. Of course he did not like to see Minho like this, but he was glad his coffee was not the problem here. He wanted to help Minho but he wasn’t sure how. “I could help you with that,” he hesitated “learning the basics is not so hard. But my parents would never change my shift so late everyday. They don't even allow me to stay late on weekends” he looked up to meet the elders eyes “and you don't suck.”  
Minho lightened up again, which earned a smile from Jisung’s, he really loved seeing him like that. “Then I’ll come earlier but you have to promise to teach me Jisungie !” Jisung felt so hot he wanted to sink his head in bucket of cold water. He just called him Jisungie… “I’ll… be waiting for you. You better come !”

Minho just smiled at Jisung before having a last sip of his coffee. He got up and took his phone out to give his phone number to Jisung who happily accepted it. Jisung cleaned up everything while Minho waited for him outside. He kindly offered him a ride even though Jisung tried to decline the offer multiple times, he only lived 5 minutes away. The ride was pretty quick, much to his disappointment, he wanted to talk more with his hyung even if he was kind of unique. He wanted to learn more about him; What kind of work was he doing ? Was he still a student ? What was his favorite food ? What kind of hobby did he have ? So much questions he wanted to ask, but not enough time for it. It did not really matter because he would see him tomorrow again as they promised.

Jisung got off the car and waved at Minho before walking to the front door. He turned back one last time, thinking Minho would be gone, but he could still see the car and the window going down “Bye bye Jisung !” Jisung shyly waved back and entered his house. He heard the car drive away as he walked to his room. He washed himself and got into his favorite squirrel pajamas before throwing himself onto his bed,the say was long and exhausted, he deserved a good night sleep. He wanted to sleep right away but he remembered he had to send a message to Minho since he was the only one to have his number. He smile and took his phone placed on his nightstand.

[11:53 pm]  
Unknown : Hi it’s Jisung !  
**me : You should be sleeping little boy !**  
Unknown : yes,,,  
Unknown : how should I call you on my phone ?  
**me :Call me hero.**  
Unknown : I didn’t know heros wore 2 different socks.  
**me : Oh my god you saw !**  
**me :But listen, I’m a true hero. I killed a mosquito today, isn’t that like saving the world ?**  
Unknown : I’ll just go to sleep ok…  
**me : ok baby boy, sleep well !**  
****Jisungie cutie : I… you too hyung

6am, the alarm is ringing, it's time for jisung to wake up.  
Most teenagers of his age would be sleeping at this time considering today is Saturday, they would wake up around 10am, get out of their bed an hour later, spending all this time on their phone.  
Jisung was not like that though, today was full day of work, full day of coffee !  
That also meant he would see Minho again, and the idea pleased him a lot. He got up with a smile on his face as he tried not to stumble too much on all the video games, plushies, clothes or other unidentified things lying on the floor.  
He saw himself in the bathroom’s mirror and started to pull out a bunch of weird faces; he puffed out his cheeks, pulled his tongue out, crossed his eyes, until he noticed what he was doing. He giggled at how embarrassing he was and took a very quick shower.

He went downstairs to greet his already awakened parents brewing some coffee as every morning.  
They asked Jisung about his night shift yesterday and if any weird customer tried to get in the shop or not. Jisung smiled and told them nothing like that happened, but he sure met a special customer. They finished their breakfast and walked to the shop all together.

It was only 6:55am, but Jisung couldn’t help himself from looking at his phone to see if he had any new message, which surprised his parents. They could see their child being immersed on something other than coffee, which was very rare. Jisung usually enters first in the shop, puts his apron on and immediately turns on all the coffee machines. Today, he entered last and just sat on the counter while his parents were doing all the work.  
At 7am, the first customers were already coming into the shop. They had dark circles as big as the mug of coffee they were drinking. They all needed it, or else, they would probably pass out because of their overwork and stress. Jisung hated seeing people being this tired, he always tried to welcome them with a big smile and also tried his best in his art latte.

Everything went well during the whole morning but Jisung was a bit impatient. He already went 6 hours without seeing Minho and he was kind of down about it. He didn't know why, but his chest felt kinda empty.  
[12:03pm]  
Jisungie cutie : Hi, are you coming today ?

It was his lunch time, so he went to get something in the convenience store nearby. Back to the coffee shop, he sat in the employee's room and started eating. He wa worried about Minho not answering, so he sent him another text.

[12:45pm]  
Jisungie cutie : you’re not sick are you ?

He waited another 30 minutes for a reply but nothing came. He still had 15 minutes before his shift started again and normally when he had some time left, he would just start his shift earlier and let his parents have their own lunch time. Today, he really wanted Minho to answer him, he wanted to wait until the last minute of his break.

Time passes as Jisung’s break was already long over, and he still did not received a single message, he was feeling very down. He sure felt down in the past, but not like that. Usually, he would be mad and would just like to be alone in his bedroom playing some video games or watching art latte videos on youtube and that would calm him down.  
Today was a bit different, he was still mad for some reason, but he also felt strange, he felt empty. He was sure he never ever felt like this before, and this situation was clearly getting on his nerves.

He did as usual and tried to keep a faint smile for the customers, but i wasn’t easy. However, instead of being mad, he now felt lonely. He didn’t have any time to feel like that though, the shop was full and he had to hurry in his work.  
“Time will go faster as I work” he thought, yet time was still going slowly. He heard his watch going tic tac. again and again. tic. tac.  
He took his watch off his wrist in one swift movement and put it in the back room, He was frustrated. His thoughts were not leaving his head. Why did he feel so empty. What made the day go faster before ? He did not remember, he did not know anymore.  
He was really frustrated.

2 pm, Jisung’s couldn’t believe it’s been only one hour since he started his shift again. Why the hell did it feel like 3 whole hours…Why was he annoyed in the first place ? He loves spending his time here. Spending his day here was what made him the happiest, it was undeniable. Nevertheless, he knew that this Minho guy had something to do with him being in a bad mood. He really couldn’t stand it anymore, he gave up glancing at his phone here and there, being sure Minho wouldn’t answer. He just left it on the back room so he wouldn’t be distracted at all. He tried his best to smile at the customers but he knew deep inside that it was all fake. At this right moment, he felt dry.

30 minutes later, a tall blond man entered the shop, followed by another man of the exact same height. Jisung did not notice them at first because he was way too busy wiping the same table over and over, it had no end.  
He wiped it for a 5 whole minute when the blond man decided to give him a little tap on the shoulder. “Jisung,” he said quite loudly. “Wake up !” Jisung raised his face “Oh man you look dead” commented the same blond guy.  
“Felix, why don’t you try to be, I don’t know, nicer ?” chuckled the other man.  
“Thanks Chan,” answered Jisung nagging at Felix “Seems like my ‘friend’ is having a good time making fun of me ?”  
“Come on, stop whining,” Felix rolled his eyes dramatically “but seriously wahat’s up with you ? Did you play video game all night yesterday ? You look like a freaking zombie”.  
Jisung went to the counter along with the couple before replying “I did not. I just… I don’t feel so good. My head is going blank and my heart is squeezing and I”he took a break to breathe “I don’t really know. I feel like-”.  
Chan stepped out before Felix could open his big mouth. “Ok Jisung, first of all, let’s order something and let’s give you some time to gather your thoughts,” he smiled gently at him “Doesn’t coffee usually calm you when you are stressed ? Don’t force yourself to say everything at once. There are less customers now, so take your time to speak”  
Chan is right, coffee always calmed him down whenever he was stressed about school or anything.  
“Thank you Chan” Jisung let out a breathe. “Two Caramel Macchiato as always, I guess ?”

Jisung went back to the table where Chan and Felix were sitting, and as he put the two drinks on the table, he could hear Felix talking to Chan with a flirty face on. “Kiss me if i’m wrong but dinosaur still exist right ?”. His eyebrows were going up and down while Chan was slightly laughing. Jisung frowned his eyebrows. “Ew, don’t flirt when I’m here”.  
Felix suddenly turned his head towards Jisung, it was his chance. Now or never. “Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all my prayers”. Jisung cringed at that and Chan slapped Felix’ shoulder “Whose boyfriend are you now ? Thought you love me only”.  
Jisung took a seat and started laughing at how possessive Chan could be. “Don’t worry Channie hyung, you can have all of him, really, I won’t complain”.  
Felix pouted. “Thanks friend… I don’t need you anyway, Channie’s kisses are enough !’

Chan took the drink off the table and carefully sipped it. It was not too hot and not too sugary. He used to always drink black coffee with no sugar before but when he started going out with Felix, the boy told him that he should drink something sweeter or his soul would be stolen by satan. He didn’t believe it at all of course but he didn’t want Felix to be mad at him so he decided to listen to his boyfriend even though he was not much of a sugar addict.  
When he put it down on the table, he looked at Jisung still talking with Felix and the conversation was kind of dumb, as if the little mental breakdown Jisung had earlier did not happen. However, it did happen, so he decided to cut off whatever shit Felix was saying to start talking. “Ok guys. Maybe it's time to talk about what happened to Jisung ? You seem to have calmed down but I can see that you are still a bit tensed.”

Jisung turned his head to Chan, he obviously did not forget. He was happy Felix was trying to cheer him up with his flirty and dumb conversations but he could not get rid of this loneliness and this empty feeling he felt on his chest, it just wouldn't go.  
“How do I say,” He started, quite not sure “I met this guy yesterday and he gave me his number. He was supposed to come today but he never did and… I don't know if I did something wrong”  
“Isn't he a scam ? Like he gave you a wrong number ? what a bitch.” stated Felix.  
Jisung wanted to laugh a bit at this, but he was still sad. “He is not, he answered my texts last night and said he would come but he did not answer any of my text today.”

Chan smiled at Jisung. “But why do you mind so much Jisung ? You met him only yesterday right ? This shouldn’t be so much of a deal. Unless you actually… ?”  
Jisung looked at Chan with a blank expression. Was he supposed to guess something ? “Unless I what ?”  
“You tell me” answered Chan.  
Jisung was definitely not having. “What do I tell you…?”  
Felix was getting the hint and threw a “nevermind !” in the conversation to stop it, it was going nowhere. “This guy might show up later right ? I mean it’s only 3pm, you have like 5 hours to go before your shift actually ends.”  
“And you know,” added Chan “maybe he did not answer because he was busy ? I always take so long to answer Felix when I’m at the studio, I don’t see time passing”  
“And that’s exactly why I message you,” he hit Chan in the arm before nuzzling against him “I don’t want you to overwork”.  
Chan smiled, getting his arms around him “I get it baby”  
Jisung looked at them, a fond smile growing on his face.

Chan and Felix had to go now. Felix had dance lessons and Chan was starting to really enjoy dancing. He used to go there before just to cheer for Felix, but he was now taking the lessons as well. He sure was not as good as the other blond man, but he was slowly getting there.  
They waved goodbye and left the shop.

Jisung was alone again. His little break now over, he started cleaning everything around. He thought his friends would be able to fill a bit of his empty chest, an even though he felt better, he knew something was still wrong with him. He tried to smile at the customers but he couldn’t do it without it being awfully forced, he was really tired at this point.  
Jisung had no idea of what time it was already. There were less people in the shop, meaning it was probably 7pm already and that his shift would be over soon. He was giving an iced americano to a somewhat young girl when his mother went out of the back room with a phone into her hands. “Jisung ? Your phone has been vibrating a lot, I think someone is trying to contact you.  
I was exactly 19:07.

Jisung was actually frozen, he had his phone in his hand but couldn’t move at all, not daring opening his phone. There were very few customer so he had nothing important to do, and he was thankful about it. He was so overwhelmed that he would probably end up making coffee in a flower pot instead of a cup if someone asked him. He looked at his screen indicating messages were sent but the name of the sender didn’t appear.  
As he usually doesn't text a lot of people, he believed those were from Minho, he wanted them to be from Minho. He finally decided to check who they were from and clicked on the message app.  
The first message he saw was from Felix :  
“wassup dude ? did he answer ? if not, give me his number imma fight him hard.”  
a second message from Felix was sent.  
“Chan said I ain’t slapping no man… but I'll talk hard instead”  
Jisung grinned at these messages, he knew he could always feel at ease with his two best friends, and he was grateful for that.  
He scrolled down a bit and found out other messages were sent. He would be lying if he said he was not shaking a bit as he felt a mix of excitement and fear when he read the name written in big letters.  
“Minho”

[4:56pm]  
**me : I’m sorry I’m answering so late Jisung ! Are you mad ?**  
[7:02pm]  
**me : I’m really sorry Jisung… I’m coming now, please wait for me.**

Jisung shivered, his phone almost falling onto the ground. His limbs felt weak for some reason, but he also felt relieved. He wondered how a man he met a day ago could make him feel so helpless. He is going from the full of anxiety boy to the hello what happened boy. Although he felt more relaxed, he could still feel his chest squeezing, and the feeling was not pleasant. He didn’t know the real reason behind his anxiety or even the reason he felt so relieved. Of course he thought Minho was nice and handsome but he couldn't find any explanation behind his behavior. His brain was a working mess right now, he has so many questions about himself, but he also has questions about the older man. Why was Minho coming so late ? Did he work today ? Why didn't he at least text Jisung ? … Will he be alone ?  
So many questions, no answers….  
At least he thought.  
As he was getting his phone back from the counter, he heard the bells of the door clinging loudly.

Jisung immediately turned his face to the door. He didn't want to show he was desperate to see him again, but his pulsions were stronger than this will. The exact same pulsion telling him to play “a little” more on his computer instead of sleeping, it was too strong.  
However, to his surprise and disappointment, Minho was not the one who opened this door. Instead, he saw a little girl running toward him, asking if he saw her puppet she left earlier. Jisung’s mother who found it gave it to her, the little girl waved and went back to her parents outside.  
Jisung sighed loudly. He looked at his phone, it was 19:30, and no message was sent. His mother saw him and went back to him. “Jisung ? Are you ok ?” she was a bit worried because of his behavior today. “Sweetheart, do you want to go back home ? your shift is almost finished, go and rest !”. Jisung was thinking, should he go now or wait for Minho to come ? But will he really come ?  
He did not want to doubt him so he just went to the back room to change his clothes, and once he was done, he’ll just wait for Minho at the counter.  
As said, he went there.

He was now wearing his black jean and gray hoodie as well as his red sneakers. He didn’t like to be extravagant in public but he liked to have a little something more. He was still in front of his locker looking at his phone. He read the same line again and again, “I’m coming, please wait for me”.  
As Jisung was smiling to himself, he remember he forgot to text Felix about the news. As soon as he changed the contact screen, he received a new message.

[7:37pm]  
**me : I’m here Jisung. Where are you ? **

His heart squeezed and his legs were shaking, he was here. The feeling of excitement mixed with apprehension from earlier was even stronger now.  
He leaded himself to the door and gulped, he was ready. Ready for what ? he didn’t know, but he was. He got off the backroom and went back in the big room where the very strong smell of coffee helped Jisung’s heartbeat stabilize. He walked a bit forward, and just here, in front of him, Minho.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to greet the older, but the words were not coming out. Minho put on an amused yet tender smile on his face as he saw a (from what he judged) shy Jisung in front of him. As the good hyung, he was, he decided to speak first to try to get Jisung to relax. 

“Hey Jisung, how are you ? I’m sorry for being so late”.

Jisung let out a breathe he didn’t even know he was holding. Minho’s soft voice helped him feeling more at ease, and he was thankful. 

“I’m fine,” he first said “and it’s ok since you are here now. Where were you though ? I’ve been waiting”

As Jisung was waiting for Minho’s answer, he saw the elder’s smile slightly disappear but come back before being too obvious.

“It's not that important. Come on, I'll take you out to eat something. What do you want ?”

Jisung frowned. He did not want to be told it was nothing, he wanted answers. He stayed still, blankly staring at Minho who was clearly puzzled. “What, you're not hungry ?”

“I'm starving” answered Jisung, not moving an inch.

“Then let's go !” Minho tapped on Jisung's back to get him moving, but the younger was not having it. 

“Tell me what happened and why you are so late or the only place I’m going to go is my bed.”

Minho was less cheerful now, he was a bit surprised at the boldness of the younger. Judging at the look he was giving him, he knew he was serious about going home right now.

Jisung was actually afraid Minho would turn his back and go. He has never been that bold to anybody before, and even less to someone he met so recently. But for some reason, he felt like he had known him forever. He cared for him, he wanted to be part of his life, he didn't want to let go. He was going to open his mouth to apologise because he shouldn't have been so direct to ask about his private life but Minho cut him short as he spoke first.

“Alright,” Jisung did not miss the sad tone in his hyung voice, making his heart squeeze in discomfort “let's go eat something first and I will tell you there ok ? My brain won’t be working on an empty stomach”.

Jisung gave him a big bright smile as he nodded and he could see Minho’s face lit up a bit.

The older opened the door and went out on the street of Seoul to find a place to fill up their stomachs.

  
  


They were walking slowly in the lighted streets full of people and nightstands. The walk was pretty silent, but not awkward, it’s was a reassuring silence. Their hands were hanging next to each other, just a few inches apart. If Minho did not notice it, Jisung clearly tried to hold it multiple times but he didn’t actually do it. 

He likes holding hand with people just to feel like he is not alone and that someone is here to protect him, just like he does with Felix, platonically. He never was a big fan of being surrounded by so much people in open places because it was making him a bit anxious, but he kept it in. Minho doesn’t make him uncomfortable or else, but he doesn’t want to repulse the other or anything since not everyone likes to be touched.

Minho looked at Jisung and he could feel the younger lost in his thoughts so he tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulder lightly.

“Are you alright ? Did you work too much ?”

Jisung could feel the concern in his voice, so he smiled to shake it off.

“I’m ok, I’m just not very… familiar with big places and plenty of people surrounding me.”

As he said that, a young man around their age rushed into them as if he was late or something. He didn’t even looked at them to apologize, which was kind of usual in these crowded places. However, Jisung being a bit frail, he stumbled a bit and tried to hold on to the nearest thing in sight which was Minho’s shirt.The older turned and strongly grabbed his hand and pushed him against his chest.

Jisung stared wide at him, mouth open. 

“Are you ok ?” Minho sounded even more concerned than earlier, his eyebrow furrowed a bit. “Did he hurt you ?”

“I’m ok,” he stuttered “nothing bad.”

Minho nodded his head. He was still a bit worried, but he trusted the younger. Jisung was loosening his hand, ready to let go of the older’s hand who was probably not thinking the same thing. Minho tightened his grip on the younger’s hand and pulled him to start walking again.

They went back to being silent and casually walking. Minho loosened his grip on Jisung’s hand in case the younger was not comfortable with PDA. He didn't want to make Jisung take his distance because of how touchy he actually was. These thoughts actually vanished of his head when he felt something pressing on his hand. Jisung looked at him with big eyes, he hold Minho's hand tighter, he didn't want to let go.

The older smiled at him and let out a little laugh. They continued walking and finally arrived in a ramen shop. 

As they entered, an old men greeted them and he stared at Minho a bit. He crossed his arms and finally spoke up “Oh ! You’re back,” he laughed a bit “hope you won’t get all wet this time”. 

Jisung saw Minho getting red and he urged him to sit at the table. They picked up their menu, deciding what they should eat. Minho already made his choice, getting a beef ramen bowl as usual. In the other hand, Jisung was pretty much indecisive. Should he get ramen ? Udon ? Rice ? But the gyoza also looked really appealing right now… Minho looked at him with an amused look on “Can’t decide sweetie ?” 

Jisung didn’t even react at the pet name, too focused on the food. “I don’t know, I want everything !”

Minho smiled more “That’s relatable, but not possible, is it ?”

“It’s not” Jisung was pouting now

“Let’s get you a beef ramen just like me then ! I swear it’s delicious. And just have a side of gyoza, we’ll share if you can’t finish it.”

Jisung nodded and one of the worker took their order.

The atmosphere was really relaxing, there was not a lot of noise here beside the slurping and the people talking between each mouthfuls. Maybe it was a little late, but Jisung realised he was alone with someone, eating in a restaurant, sharing food with them…

Isn’t it like a date ?

Can it really be considered a date ?

Jisung never felt that good with somebody around, not even with Felix. Of course he felt good with his best friend, but now, he is feeling good good.

Everytime he sees Minho, he can feel his cheeks heat up a bit and his heart beating louder than usual. He never felt like this before and his emotions were a bit overwhelming, he didn’t know what it was, but it was good and frustrating.

He tried to categorize this feeling but he couldn’t decide where he should put it.

Friend ? No, he doesn’t feel like that with Chan.

Best friend ? Felix would definitely hit him.

Lover ? …

As he thought of it, he was making a lot of weird faces and Minho looked up.

“What are you doing ?” he asked to the younger

“But i’m not even gay !”

Jisung was a bit too loud on this one. Everyone stopped eating and talking. Jisung became all red and melted into his chair out of embarrassment “so...sorry.”

“Looks like you were lost in you thoughts, little boy ?” 

“I’m- I’m so sorry I….. sorry-”

‘Hey it’s ok, stop apologizing, I don’t mind you being straight or gay or whatever you know ? It’s not like I-”

Minho was cut off by the waiter who gave them both their ramen bowls with a side of gyoza.

Minho felt his stomach rumbling, he was very hungry. He grabbed his chopsticks and was about to shove the food in his mouth but he was stopped by Jisung's “wait”.

He looked up, Jisung started “Before you eat, why don't you tell me why you were late ?”

“Oh… let's eat before ok ? I'm hungry and I don't like it when my food is cold”

He was about to try eating again but he was stopped again.

“No, tell me now. While I eat, you speak.”

“You’re joking ? I'm hungry ! Let's eat first !”

“Let's not ! It's your punishment for being late ! But i'm nice so I'll let you have a mouthful first.”

Minho sighed. The younger was really a damn demon. He ate one mouthful of ramen (which was more like 3 mouthfuls in one but Jisung let it slide) and put the chopsticks on the side of the bowl.

Jisung started eating his ramen with a pretty happy face, probably thrilled to fill up his crying stomach. After a few mouthfuls, he looked at Minho, giving him the hint that he could start explaining.

Minho put on a small smile and started his story.

“Ok” He started “So today is Saturday right ? meaning it's sleeping day right ? Well that was not right. I was supposed to have a date with my girlfriend at 10am and I woke up at 11am. And when-” he was cut off my Jisung.

“You have a girlfriend ?” His chest hurt quite a bit. Was he eating too fast ?

“Why ?” Minho was smirking “I'm quite popular you know.” Jisung was looking at him unimpressed.

“Wh-whatever. Let me go on with my story.” Jisung started eating again. “When I woke up, I found tons of voicemails and messages from her. I sent her a quick message and ran to our meeting place.” He looked at his ramen.

“When I arrived there, she was suuuper mad man. She told me to take her somewhere to eat and also told me that I better remember where I shouldn't take her and the reason why. Honestly I didn't know what she meant even though I thought so much about it so I took her to this very own place. Ramen cannot deceive anybody right ?!”

Jisung nodded hard. Ramen are sacred.

“Guess what ? She was mad. She told me this was the worst place I could take her to and you want to know WHY ? Because she was on a diet…What the hell is a diet when you can eat ramen ?!

Jisung rolled his eyes. “As much as I agree, you were a bit insensitive.”

“In… Whatever.” Minho pouted, Jisung thought it was very cute of the older. “We ate here anyways and she only had steamed vegetables. I was already finished and she was still eating. It was around 2pm at the time so I took my phone to tell you I would come a bit late and I saw you left messages. I was  _ really _ happy reading your messages I think I even giggled a bit you know ?”

Jisung heart squeezed. He would love to hear the older giggle.

“When I was about to answer your texts, my girlfriend suddenly got up, took her glass of water and threw it on me. I was like super shocked and I froze looking at her… She was beyond mad. 

She put the glass and the table violently and screamed at me. She was like “WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO YOU CHEATER ? LOOKING AT YOUR PHONE THIS WAY, SMILING AND GIGGLING LIKE AN IDIOT WHILE YOU WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME ? YOU FUCKER.”

Jisung opened his eyes big. This girl was savage.

“So she left me and I didn't even had the time to explain it to her. I tried to call her a few times and even went to her house. She opened the door and asked me if I loved her. I couldn't answer. She was the one who told me a week ago that she wanted to date me just for trying but I couldn't love her back. Not the way she did. So yeah she just slapped me on the cheek and slammed the door.”

Minho was looking very down now. Jisung could feel that even though Minho wasn't that invested in his relationship, he did not want to hurt her and end things like that. He slowly brought his hand to Minho's right cheek, watching him as if he was the only thing he could see right now, eyes filled with passion.

He stayed like this a few seconds before realising what he was doing. He quickly removed his hand off Minho’s cheek and apologised a few times, deeply blushing.

Minho could not miss Jisung’s pink tinted face and he laughed a bit “You sure blush a lot”; Jisung blushed even more.

“So that's kind of the end of the story ? I went back home and changed. I just sat on my bed for quite a long time. When I remembered your text I ran over to the shop and here we are.”

Jisung did not really know what to say now, he knew the man in front of him was hurt and he didn't want to hurt him even more. His brain was working fast on what to say, and he didn't know if it was the best thing to say, but he did anyways.

“Permission to eat granted.”

They both finished their ramen leaving emptiness only in their bowls. 

“I’m stuffed,” exclaimed Jisung “this was so good !”

“I know it was” Minho giggled. 

Minho called the waiter back to the table, ordering a cup of coffee. Jisung looked at him with big eyes. “You’re ordering coffee now ?” he looked at his phone “It’s 9pm already, what are you doing about sleep ?

Minho had a big smile on, the younger cared for him and it moved his heart big time.

“Are you worried Jisungie ?” he said on a playful tone “Why don’t you take me to bed now then ?” 

Jisung’s face flushed to a vivid red, brows furrowing. 

“Wh-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING”. He put his own hand on his burning cheeks. “Go sleep alone you oldie !”

“Oldie but goodie” Minho was wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

“Not sure about that” Jisung smirked.

They both laughed together, happy at this very moment.

Minho already drank half the cup and Jisung watched him with a sleepy look, head slightly tilted on the left and hand on his chin. The older would lie if he said he didn’t feel his heart squeeze at the view because this was very cute.

“What’s on your mind ?”

Jisung woke up from his half asleep state, blushing at the fact that he was actually staring at the other without even noticing. Minho grinned.

“Oh I- uh,” He hated himself for stuttering “Do you have a coffee kink or something ?”

Minho laughed at Jisung’s honesty. The younger sure was shy, but he was also pretty much blunt.

“You may be right,” he seemed to think for a moment “or actually you may not. I do have coffee everyday in you shop but it’s the only one I truly enjoy. The one I am having right now…” he lowered his voice, slowly closing the gap between Jisung and him, his mouth only a few millimeters away from the younger’s red ear “it’s not very good.”

He sat back, smiling.

“Then why do you drink it ?” asks the younger, face really warm.

“Because I had a certain someone to take on a date today and have to practice dancing all night now” he sighed.

“What about sleep ?”

Minho chuckled “I don’t know such a person. Are they pretty ?”

Jisung almost laughed, but only let out a small giggle instead. He did use the coffee technique (with lots of milk and sugar) to play online games with Felix before after all. However, he learned something new about Minho : he could dance.

“You dance ? Are you good ?” Jisung asked bluntly, once again. Not that it bothered Minho though.

“I major in dance, so I would say I’m good yeah... but i strive to get better and better. I want my moves to be smoother but also more powerful. I want to be more energetic. I want to convey my feelings to the people watching me.”

Jisung could almost see stars in Minho’s eyes as he was talking about his passion, almost remembering himself and his own coffee passion. 

“I want to become a dancer and will do anything to achieve it,” he added “I’m gonna show the world what I have !”

Jisung felt very moved hearing the older so passionate “Then I’ll be here to support you. I hope you’ll let me see you dance.”

Minho smiled widely. “Of course little one. I hope you’ll like it.”

This night, they continued talking about anything and everything, learning more about each other, tightening their bond. It’s as if they knew the other since forever.

As the restaurant was about to close, Minho took Jinsung home again, making sure the younger got into his house safely. 

They waved at each other, smiling fondly. Before getting in the house, Jisung hold Minho’s hand, and spoke up. “You better answer your phone tomorrow or I’ll show you what being ignored is like !”

Minho tightened his grip on Jisung. “Of course, little boy. I will”.

They shared one last smile before going each to separate ways.

Today is Sunday, meaning Jisung had to wake up early for his morning shift. He tried getting up once, twice, and finally giving up on the third try. He was tired. 

After fifteen minutes, her mom peeked her head through the bedroom’s door only to see a sleeping Jisung. The latter opened his eyes suddenly, turning his face to his smiling mother. 

“I’ll … wake up now mom… just… 5 minutes more..” his voice was extremely sleepy and low. 

his mother smiled even wider “It's ok Jisung, you can go back to sleep. Just take your time and come back when your batteries are fully recharged ok ?”

He smiled with his eyes closed, slowly nodding. He was sleeping again. 

When he woke, it's was already 10am. He was not much of a sleeper so he quickly got up and washed himself. He got off the bathroom and looked at his phone’s screen. A message was left by no other that Minho himself. 

[10:13am]

**me : Jisung-ahh are you working ? I’m hungry :(**

Jisungie cutie : I’ll be heading to the shop soon so let’s meet there and have breakfast ?

**me : nah i’m gonna get u at ur home wait for me**

Jisungie cutie : u really love me a lot

**me : don’t get too bold little boy**

Jisungie cutie : anyways hurry !

Jisung looked at his phone happily, lights blush tinting his cheeks. After 5 minutes, he received a new message.

[10:18am]

**me : ok im here open up before the cold kills me**

  
  


Jisung opened the door to a freezing Minho buried in his scarf. They smiled and greeted each other, Jisung being a bit shy and headed toward the cafe. 

“You look dead hyung.” Jisung was looking at his face, but more especially at his prominent dark circles. 

“That's not just the look, Sungie?” Minho looked at him beaming widely as he saw the younger’s ears slowly turning pink. 

“Wait, Sungie,” he continued “I have a question”

“what ?” muffled Jisung, trying to hide his face in his scarf. 

“Why do you blush so much ?”

At this, Jisung obviously blushed even more, making his face very warm despite the cold temperature hitting the rest of his body. 

“I- I am not blu-blushing !” He hated his life and the gods above for making him stutter at this very right moment “I'm just... hot.”

“Hot ? Yeah you tell me…” Minho was smirking at Jisung. The latter let a little “what the fuck ” as he hit the older's arm. 

They finally arrived in front of the shop where they rushed to get out of this freezing world. 

The shop was calm, not too much customers at this hour of the day (considering it's sunday). Both of them went to sit on a table that was on the corner of the shop and Jisung’s mother came to Minho. Jisung was about to leave the table to prepare something for him and Minho but his mother stopped him, telling him she will prepare everything and that they could just relax. She came back with pancakes and coffee for Minho and French toasts and juice for Jisung. 

“Your mother is really nice Sungie,” exclaimed the older “it's been a while since i ate a breakfast that is not off a can” he laughed it off but Jisung furrowed his brow with a small pout on his lips and Jisung really wanted to pinch his cheeks. 

“Don't eat canned food hyung, they are bad for your health. You're a dancer, you should take care of your body !”

Minho grinned wide. He was really happy to see how much the younger caring for him once again. 

“Why don't you take care of it for me then ?” he said, keeping his smile on the lips. 

“Go on like this and i will burn your body to ashes.” answered Jisung, glaring at him. 

They kept the glaring session for 10 seconds more before they bursted into laughter. They both were real kids. 

Jisung went to the kitchen to wash their dishes and Minho followed him, asking Jisung to let him help but he and told him to wait at the counter. 

When Jisung came back he saw his mother talking with Minho so he got closer in order to hear what her mother was saying with such a big smile on her face. 

“i'm not lying ! he was still sucking his thumb when he was 10 ! he stopped peeing in his bed when he was-”

“MOM !” Jisung shouted, his face as red as a big and juicy tomato, the reddest it has ever been. He pushed her mother towards the coffee machine while Minho was laughing internally, trying not to burst out. 

Jisung went back to Minho was and the older had a weird face on. A kind of red straight face, he looked like a volcano about to explode. They stayed silent for a whole minute before Minho eventually opened his mouth. 

“It's ok you know. I mean peein-”

“OH MY GOD,” The younger was red, once again “LET’S JUST CHANGE THE DAMN SUBJECT PLEASE.”

Minho laughed at Jisung’s expression but simply nodded. He opened his eyes wide and his mouth formed a ‘o’. 

“Jisung !” exclaimed Minho “Latte !”

“what ?” he was now coming back to his natural tan skin color “You want coffee again ? I mean I get you, but you shouldn't drink too much.”

Minho shook his head. “I'm talking about the art. You have to teach me, remember ?” 

Jisung beamed, remembering their promise. He indeed told the older he would teach him café latte art. 

“Alright. Let’s get started then. How much time do we have ?”

“I have a dance training in three hours so I’m counting on you until then, teacher !” Minho shook Jisung hand who laughed. 

They both went behind the counter to start brewing some coffee. The pleasant scent was all around them and spreading in the whole shop and Jisung felt absolutely relaxed, as if he was floating in the air. 

People often asked him why he would feel so calm when it was just him and coffee. He could never give them a satisfying answer because they would just think that he was either weird or depressed even though he was not. It was just him, his personality. However, something weird and new for Jisung is to feel the calmness he’s got with coffee with an actual human being. Human being no other than Minho.

When talking to others in school or in the streets, he would always feel like he didn’t belong there. Feel like he was like a children being dragged in an adult conversation he did not even understand. He didn’t know why he was like that, and if he had to be honest, that did bother him a bit sometimes. He had not much people to talk to and he just could not enjoy time spent with people. (Aside from Felix and Chan though. The three of them had a strong bond.)

Everything was different with Minho and he did not know why. He felt good. He felt free. He felt secured.

He was discovering a whole new world.

The older turned back to ask him about more details on the café latte process. Jisung told him in the beginning that he would let Minho do everything and just guide him with each steps.

What he saw surprised him, making his eyes open a bit. He saw an innocent looking Jisung staring right at him, lips slightly parted and stars in his half-closed eyes. Minho felt like the younger was looking at his soul with such a deep admiration and adoration. 

Minho’s heart squeezed, his chest felt hot, his limbs were weak.

He didn’t know if he liked these feelings, but it was bearable.

Without him knowing, his brain decided to make him move. His arm slowly went up, leaving his hips, coming at a stable pace towards the side of Jisung’s face. He was almost there.

Jisung’s face slightly flushed red as Minho’s fingertips were slowly brushing against his chubby cheek, going from his cheekbone to his jaw. He cupped his cheek and Jisung leaned in his hand, eyes closed. 

Minho’s heart was aching in his chest and he was afraid the younger could hear the loud and fast beating resonating through his entire body. He could see a wave of heat and indescribable emotions hitting him hard as the younger grinned stretching on his lips, making him look even more innocent that he looked before. 

Jisung fluttered his eyes open just a little so he could see his hyung’s face. They’ve never been this close before, so he took the opportunity to look at all his facial features meticulously. First, he landed his eyes upon the taller man’s sharp jawline. He wanted to put his hand on it, wanted to feel his hyung’s weight on his palm. He then looked at his nose, long and slim which could make people wonder if he was a mixed korean with foreign features. Jisung really wanted to boop it. What caught his attention next was Minho’s rosy cheeks. He know he was being deluded, but he could bet he could feel the heat of them from where he was. Or maybe it was his own cheeks that were providing the heat, he did not know. For some reason, he was hoping that he was the reason why the older was actually blushing. 

At last, Jisung and Minho's eyes met. Both didn’t say any word until then, staying in a relaxing silence with nobody around. Only Jisung, Minho and the ever present coffee scent. 

The adoration in Jisung’s eyes never left once during that time, only getting deeper as time passed. Minho’s heartbeat did not calm down as well, getting louder and faster by every second, seeing the younger analyzing every feature of his face. 

Jisung did not know what this overwhelming feeling was. He did feel it sometimes with the older man, but today was very strong. He did not know what it was before, but now, he was eager to know. 

He lifted his face up and stared. 

“Min-”

Jisung couldn’t even start his sentence that the front door opened quickly, making the bells ring. A man dressed only in black with a long padded coat appeared. He was wearing a black cap as well as a black face mask and Minho couldn’t make out his face at all. He did seem to have a tiny frame and emitted those emo boy kind of feels out of him.

His eyes wandered through the shop, probably looking for someone. As soon as he spotted Jisung, his head stopped moving. He was walking towards Minho and Jisung as he was getting his mask off his face, revealing a sharp jaw and and little smile growing on his slim lips. At this point, Jisung was not facing Minho anymore and was waiting for the other guy that was around his age to be right in front of him. The stranger’s eyes were floating between Minho and Jisung, but once he arrived in front of them, his eyes directly landed on Jisung, small smile still here. 

“Hey Jisung” the stranger removed his cap, exposing his black straightened hair. “You good ?”

Minho looked at Jisung, the latter was smiling. 

“Yo Changbin”. 

So his name is Changbin. 

“I’m all good ! What are you doing here, didn’t you say you had to work on songs ?”

“Yeah well,” Changbin scratched the back of his head “I’ve been working on it so long and I can’t concentrate anymore. I needed to relax so I came”. 

“Thanks for coming here then ! it’s nice to see you” Jisung lightly tapped on Changbin’s shoulder making Minho frown right after. Not because the younger touched the other man without second thoughts but because he actually saw the Changbin dude’s cheeks getting slightly pink. Changbin went to the counter to order a drink leaving the two alone for now. Jisung was still showing his back to Minho, probably lost in his thoughts, but this was not was Minho was thinking. 

“Who is that ?” he asked with a raw voice. 

Jisung was a bit shaken up at his voice but turned around and answered anyways. 

“Oh,” He smiled widely “This is Seo Changbin, my classmate.”

“Are you close to him ?”

Jisung was looking at him weirdly, he didn’t know where this was going. Did Minho think Changbin was handsome ? This was not it, was it ?

“Close ? I guess… not ? I mean we talk sometimes but that’s it. Why ?”

“Nothing” he mumbled, pouting. He took the café latte he made earlier - which looked pretty bad - and sat at the table they were sitting some time ago. 

Jisung was grinning as well as he was frowning. His hyung sulking was absolutely cute but he didn’t know  _ why  _ he was behaving like that. 

A small group of teenagers entered and Jisung’s mother went to welcome them at the door and took them to the counter. She asked Jisung to take Changbin’s order as she was going to get the teenager’s ones.

Jisung hurried behind the counter, smiling at Changbin and waiting for him to give his order. Changbin just stared at him, not moving his face at all, slight smile on his lips. 

“Are you ready to order ?” Jisung asked. 

“What would you recommend ?” he was still smiling, sometimes glancing at Minho “what did your… friend got ?”

“He got a café latte. Since it kind of cold i would recommend you a mocha or a cappuccino maybe ?”

“No, I’ll have a café latte as well please.”

“Alright, preparing it now ! Is it to go ?” Jisung was starting to prepare the drink. 

“I will be drinking it here. I actually wanted to see you.”

“Me ?” he was pouring some milk on a big container.

“Yes, you.”

Jisung felt Changbin’s eyes on him. He tried to remember if maybe the older boy asked him something he agreed to. And then it came. 

“Oh ! Is it about the lyrics you showed me last time ?”

Changbin let out a light laugh, sighing in the end “Yeah right…”

Jisung just smiled back, not knowing what to say. “The… The drink is almost finished, you can just sit somewhere, I’ll bring it to you.”

“Alright” Changbin left. 

Minho was sipping his coffee, staring at Changbin and Jisung who were smiling at each other even though Jisung was busy with the order. The pout on his lips was growing more and more. 

After a little while, he saw the dark man heading towards him so he just gave him a look, not really impressed.

Changbin sat in front of him “Hi”

Minho raised an eyebrow. 

“I am Changbin, Jisung’s classmate.” his smile was actually really pretty, and it pissed Minho off. 

“Yeah, I know.”

“Did Jisung tell you ?”

“Yeah, he did.” He was kind of sorry to sound this stern, but not really sorry at the same time. 

“Oh…” Changbin seemed to be thinking of something. “Did he say something else about me ?”

Minho opened his eyes wide, this guy was straightforward “He did not.”

Changbin let out a laugh. “Alright ! What’s your name ?

“Lee Minho”. 

“I would say you are older ? I’m 20.” Minho simply nodded. “Ok Minho Hyung, nice to meet you then ?” The older just hummed, hoping for this conversation to end soon. And his wishes may have been heard by a god somewhere because Jisung came back with Changbin’s drink and sat with them. 

“You are sitting with Minho Hyung, Changbinnie Hyung ? Are you friends already ?” Jisung smiled out of pure innocence, and as much as Minho wanted to show his disgust at that statement, he just lowered his head to look at his almost finished drink. However, Changbin lit up.

“Yeah ! I mean maybe not friend, but he seems nice. I feel like chatting with him would be… interesting.”

Minho chuckled a bit at that. How did he seem nice ? He couldn’t tell by his face if the dark guy was being serious or absolutely ironic and it pissed him off, once again.

On the other hand, Jisung kept his wide smile, being happy that his two hyungs got along well.

Changbin was rummaging through his bag and took out a notebook along with a pencil. He turned towards Jisung and looked at him with stars in his eyes. Minho was pretty much upset because Jisung turned to Changbin as well so they were both facing while he was all alone. Changbin spoke first, saying something like he found a beat for a new song but he needed Jisung for the lyrics because he couldn’t come up with anything good enough. Jisung nodded continuously while listening to Changbin. Minho couldn’t help but beam at the sight of it.

As they continued speaking, Minho got really bored so he decided to meddle in the conversation.

“So,” Minho sat straight “What is it about ?”

Jisung was going to speak first but was cut by Changbin “I’m writing a song for a school project and I asked Jisung to help me because he is really good. You didn’t know ?”

Minho glared at him coldly. The thought of the other man knowing more about Jisung than him annoyed him big time. 

Jisung felt something strange going on, so he decided to speak up “Anyways ! We got to finish his before the end of the week, right ? It’s due for Friday you said ?”

Changbin looked back at Jisung, smile back. “Right. So I will probably be coming again this week if it’s ok with you ? I’ll also make you listen to the new beat.”

“Alright ! For now let’s try to get the first part of the lyrics done !” Jisung looked at Minho “Hyung, I’m sorry are you bored ? It may not be very fun for you..”

Minho’s heart was squeezing a lot in his chest. The worry in the younger’s voice was really too much. As much as he was bored and pissed, he could never tell him.

“I’m ok, just keep doing your things”.

An hour passed, Jisung and Changbin were still working on their song and from what Minho saw, everything was normal. Maybe he was just overthinking things and be like like for nothing. What was he being like by the way ? He didn’t know what these feeling were and towards who they were.

He did know that Jisung was cute and that - for some reason - Changbin irritated him, but that’s all. 

Minho got up from his see and both the younger boys looked at him with big eyes.

“What’s up, toilet time ?” Jisung asked.

“Idiot.” Minho lightly hit Jisung on the head who immediately over reacted. “I told you i have dance practice, I can’t skip”. 

Jisung lowered his head, smile pout clearly visible. Minho could swear he felt his heart stop for a second. He put his hand on Jisung’s head and started patting it.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, big head”.

Jisung raised fast, pout ever present “It’s not that big !”

Minho laughed and waved at him, smile slowly fading as he look at Changbin’s emotionless face. He got out, leaving them both alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading again, leave comments/kudos <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i am backkk ! sorry i was a bit long on that one I was writing a chanlix oneshot at the same time so i didn't which one to post first uhuh
> 
> This chapter gets complicated in the end kkk enjoy !

[8:52 am]

Jisungie cutie : Hyung, hi !

**me : hi**

Jisungie cutie : I just wanted to tell you I won’t be coming to the shop today :(

**me : wait why ? are you gonna be with that guy again ?**

Jisungie cutie : changbin ? no, im seeing him at school but tonight im doing something… I’ll show you tomorrow !

**me : alright see ya**

The next day, Jisung wanted to send one more message but he wasn’t sure if he should do so. He decided not to because for some reason, the older seemed to be mad. He was hoping he was not the reason of it, but he was still feeling guilty. He didn’t like the other being mad, but he hoped his little surprise will cheer him up. 

After a long day at school of working (spacing out) and helping Changbin with his song, Jisung headed to a big shopping mall. 

He usually didn’t like going to this kind of place, but today, he had a good reason to go. 

He pushed the door of a fashionable looking shop and entered shyly, moving his eyes everywhere until he noticed a young and tall girl approaching him, brush in a hand, pair of scissors in the other. 

“Hello sir, how can i help you ?” she smiled widely, leading him to the counter. 

“Oh I… I am Han Jisung. I made a reservation.” his voice was getting quieter and quieter. 

“Han Jisung, Han Jisung” she mumbled behind her computer screen looking for his name. “Oh ! Han Jisung, there you are ! So it’s written that you want to … Oh ?” she smiled at him “We are gonna have a lot of job to do, should we start right away ?

“Y-yeah.” he followed her to the chair. 

The next day, Jisung went to the shop after finishing his class. He first stopped to the convenience store to buy some snacks while walking. It was only 3pm on a school day, so he believed Minho was probably at practice or uni right now, but he was wrong. 

Once he arrived, fingers covered in chocolate that he loved oh so much, his eyes landed on his hyung, earphones in both ears, seated in a little sofa near the window. He seemed to like this spot a lot. 

Minho did not see him, the older was actually half asleep and did not react to the doorbells ringing. 

Before they could meet eyes, Jisung rushed to the backroom where he changed, pretty much afraid of what the older would think of his new face. 

Jisung is not really self conscious about himself, he never was. He knows some people are better than him in some areas, but he also know he is better than them in others. It has always been his mindset, and even thought he doubted himself sometimes, he would always cheer up right after. He would remember people's opinions is not what makes him breath and that he can just live a peaceful life along those he loves, haters can just burn in hell. 

However, he may have been a bit self conscious right now and here. He didn’t know how the older would react. Will he not say anything ? will he laugh at him ? will he just say it’s awful ? Of course Jisung knew Minho wouldn’t say such things, but he couldn’t help worrying. Also, the older seemed quite tensed the past few days, he hoped he wasn’t the cause of it. 

His mother came to the backroom asking Jisung to hurry and come out so the latter took his beanie and put it on his head, covering his head. 

Minho opened his eyes, he realized he was half asleep. Maybe he shouldn't have practiced until 5am the day before when he was supposed to wake up at 6. He looked over the table in front of him only to find two empty mugs. As if he didn’t drink enough coffee yet, he scanned the shop to find a waiter to take his new order. His eyes landed on the back of a small boy, but what surprised him was the beanie he was wearing. He didn’t know waiter were allowed to wear them in first place. 

“Excuse me !” Minho called him from afar. The young boy turned around and Minho's eyes widened “Jisungie ?”

“Oh..oh, hello hyung,” Jisung hated himself. Why did he  **always ** stutter so much…

“I didn’t know you were there already, i wanted to surprise you !” 

Jisung smiled “Well I am the one who surprised you in the end, right ?”

“You did,” Minho laughed “but what’s that on your head ? Is it a new trend or something youngers are starting ?”

Jisung seemed tensed again “a-about that,” damn stuttering “I may have gone to the hair salon..”

“Have you ?” Minho seemed  _ really _ excited, his eyes were shining “Then show me ! Did you cut your hair ? I liked your mullet though.”

Minho was talking a lot and it just stressed Jisung even more. The older was expecting a lot, and Jisung was not sure he would like it. It was kinda… special. 

“May-maybe i should actually go back there and change it again, it’s really weird. I'm sure you won’t like it an-” He was cut. 

“Stop it Sungie,” Jisung’s heart did a flip “I am sure anything on you looks good. Do you want to show me in private ? I promise you I am not gonna make fun of you, I know you can pull off anything so good !”

The smile on Minho’s face was so bright, as bright as the red covering the younger’s cheeks. Jisung grabbed Minho's sleeve and they both headed towards the back room. 

They’ve been in front of the lockers for 5 good minutes, and no one broke the silence. It was not an awkward kind of silence, rather calming actually. Jisung took one last deep breath and dove his eyes right into Minho ones. Jisung did feel nervous, but Minho eyes only gave off feelings of calmness and extreme fondness which reassured the younger. 

Jisung raised his hand, slowly taking the beanie off. He wasn’t looking at Minho anymore, fixing his eyes on the floor instead. None of them was talking, not making any noise, which stressed Jisung a lot. “He hates it” he thought.

As he was going to put the beanie back on his head, he felt something smoothly caressing his hair. He moved his eyes back to Minho’s. The older man had a wide smile on his face, not showing his teeth though. His hand maintained the same soothing movement, going up and down the blue dyed hair.

“So you dyed your hair ?” Minho said, interweaving his finger on some of Jisung’s hair strands.

“Yeah...” Jisung’s eyes were shifting between Minho and the floor.

“Look at me, Sungie.”

Jisung’s heart almost stopped. He usually cringes when his mother called him that, telling her he was not 5 anymore. Strangely, when Minho was saying it… He wanted more of it.

Seeing that Jisung was not moving at all, Minho took his hand off Jisung’s hair and the younger flinched. Minho put 2 fingers under Jinsung’s chin and lift his head up. The younger’s face was completely red, he couldn’t form a sentence, not even a word, only stammering. Their faces were close, the two of them could tell, but they were not moving. Neither was going back, neither was going front. 

After a few seconds that felt like hours, Jisung felt the older moving.

At the same time, his phone rang, notifying him of a new message.

Minho backed up at the sound and Jisung jumped with surprise. 

“I… I’m gonna check the text, i’m sorry...” Jisung said, quickly grabbing his phone from his pocket. 

“It’s ok Sungie, I will go back to the table and wait you there alright ?”

the elder lightly waved his hand and went back to his table. 

Jisung sighed, his heart was beating way too fast. He knows the older was getting closer to him before his stupid phone rang. 

He checked the message, it was from Changbin. He suddenly remembered their agreement, Jisung was supposed to go to the studio with Changbin today so they could start recording the guide. He sighed even louder than before and went back to the room. When he went back, he saw Changbin already there... sitting with Minho. 

“Changbin-hyung ?”

“Oh Jisung there you are ! are you ready ?” Changbin got up, smiling wide at Jisung.

“Ready for what ?” Minho had his two eyes on Changbin.

“We have to record at my studio for my school project. Jisung is the best, helping me so much... He is even going to do the high notes !”

Minho glanced at Jisung “You can sing ?”

Jisung wanted to answer, but Changbin beat him to it “Yeah, he is really good, he can also rap but kind of sucks at dancing.” Changbin was laughing and Minho was glaring at him. He was _ so _ pissed because Changbin knew Jisung so much, so much more than him. 

“Maybe we should get going Sungie ?” Changbin had a smile on. Jisung and Minho looked at each other, neither of them spoke. 

Changbin took Jisung’s hand and dragged him to the backroom. They spent only a few seconds there before leaving the shop, Changbin still holding Jisung. 

That was it, Minho was mad. 

Minho was outside, his scarf taking 90% of his body. Once he entered the dance building, he headed towards the changing room. He went by a big mirror and stopped there. The anger on his face was way too obvious. He sat on one of the bench and started thinking. 

“What is Jisung to me ?”

This simple question had no answer. Or it’s quite the opposite, it had to many answers. 

Minho never felt all the feelings he had right now with someone other than Jisung, it was all new. Jisung was kind, lovely, shy, pure, cute… He was so many things, and none of them were bad. He just felt like Jisung was an angel. 

He made him feel good and relaxed. Even though he went through so many classes everyday, pulled all nighter so often that he lost track of days sometimes, he had to keep his grades up and go to dance practice everyday, he forgot everything once he was with Jisung. He could just look at his chubby cheeks and his big round eyes and feel better instantly. Jisung made him feel at peace and he could never be thankful enough for that. 

The real question was “why”. 

His feelings for Jisung were all over the place, he did not know how to consider the younger. 

“Ok,” he started talking to himself “If someone asks you who Jisung is, what would you say ?”

He went silent.

What would he say ?

After 2 hours of practicing with no breaks, Minho fell on the wooden floor, panting. 

He has been making a lot of stupid mistakes today, forgetting or messing a move and even having a false start. That was not like him at all and the one reason behind all this was Han Jisung himself. He couldn’t get the boy out of his head and this was becoming kind of problematic right now. He knew he couldn’t go on like this so he got up and went to grab his water bottle and looked at his phone, it was currently 7pm. He sat back on the floor, his back lying against the white wall. He practiced alone today so he sighed and lighted his phone. He went on Jisung contact and went into the text section. He didn’t even know what to say to him but anything would be fine actually, he just wanted to talk to him. 

“Jisung” he whispered before blushing and burying his face in his knees. He put his phone back and rested his chin against his knees. 

He really needed to think hard about his feelings or else he would only be a confused mess and won’t be able to focus on anything. 

“I lo-” He cut his sentence short, he refused to say iT out loud. He may have been alone, but it was still pretty embarrassing. 

He had Jisung’s face in mind, capturing all his small features, he remembered his little eyes, his chubby cheeks, his lips when he smiled. 

He really liked his lips actually. Whenever he was pouting or smiling, showing off his cute teeth. (one of his front teeth was a bit more up than the others and he absolutely loved it). 

His lips…There again, Minho was blushing. 

Thinking about blushing, Minho remembered how much Jisung blushed in front of him. Seeing him blush so much was so endearing, and he suddenly got a bit upset. Did Jisung blush that much around others ? Did he blush around Changbin. He let out a “tsk” and took his phone back. He sent Jisung a text, telling him he will be back to take him back home tonight. 

As he got up, his smile was back all over his face. He is such an embarrassing man after all so why not go after it ? He took a big breath in and…

“I love you, Jisungie.”

Jisung was currently right in front of a mic, delivering a rap full of emotion about the hardships of turning 19, becoming a real adult. 

Changbin beamed at him when he got out of the recording room. 

“That was really cute” he said, still beaming. 

Jisung raised an eyebrow “That was not meant to be cute ?” He was a bit upset. 

“I am not talking about the song, I am talking about you.” the confusion on Jisung’s face was crystal clear, “Ok we are done with that now ! should we go back to the shop ? I will take you back there.”

“Ok” Jisung took his coat and bag and they both headed out, jumping on Changbin’s car. 

Usually, Changbin wasn’t very talkative, it surprised Jisung to see him talking so much with Minho lately. He expected the ride to be pretty calm, the music playing on the radio and the raindrops falling on the car being the only sounds he would hear. Instead, Changbin was talking in a very soothing voice (Jisung had to admit Changbin’s voice was extremely nice and relaxing). He was talking about this boy that got a crush on him and gave him a love letter but he had to refuse because he was interested on someone else. 

“Is it a boy, the one that you’re interested in ?” Jisung asked, leaning his head back on the seat. 

“Why ? would you be interested in being this boy ?”

Jisung sat up straight “What ?” he blushed “No ! no…”

Changbin put his hand on Jisung’s thigh which startled the younger “Then why are you blushing ?”

Jisung was looking at Changbin’s hand on him with an uncomfortable look “That’s… how i am.”

Half truth half lie was not too bad right ? Jisung sure blushed really easily, but maybe the thought of an older man he knows came to his mind when they talked about boyfriends and that made him a bit confused. “That’s just… how I am” he trailed off. 

Changbin was looking at him, a bit disappointed and upset. His smile disappeared and he took his hand off Jisung, putting his attention back to the road. “Just who you are uh”

The only sound they could hear for the rest of the ride was the raindrops on the car, and maybe, only maybe, their loud thoughts. 

  
  


For the rest of the ride, Jisung was really confused. Confused about his thoughts, his feelings… confused about himself. He never really thought about getting into any kind of relationship for now. He never questioned his sexuality either, this was like another world to him.

He always thought destiny would do it all, sparing him the hard work. However this was not how it worked, and he started to understand it. The biggest problem for now was not to find someone to love, but preferably find what he actually like. Boys, girls, it never ever crossed his mind. He just went with the social norms and convinced himself he was just heterosexual.

However, as must as naive Jisung is, he is not dumb, he knows he has been attracted by men for some time now, but he never did something about it. When customers were coming to the shop, Jisung would unconsciously be more responsive to men than women.

But one thing he is sure of, he has never been in love, nor had a crush. All of his actions were unconscious, he never thought a man was “cute” or “handsome”.... Apart from one. Things were piling up in Jisung’s brain and it was slowly becoming too much. The nerves were not connecting, his thoughts did not blend well, making him even more confused. Something he could conclude of that was that he probably was not as much straight as he thought he was. Maybe his was not completely gay either… Maybe he just entered to the bisexual world ?

  
  


The car stopped, Jisung lifted is head up and looked outside, they were parked near the shop. They both got out off there to meet the cold air hitting them hard, and Jisung blamed his shitty head for thinking that going out with one light shirt on a cold winter night was a great idea. He tried to warm himself up with his hands rubbing his arms as he felt something laying on his shoulders.

“What is-”

“Put this on” Changbin put a hand on his back, making him head toward the shop.

Jisung looked at Changbin to thank him but he widened his eyes and took the big coat off him and back to Changbin “Are you crazy ? that’s a Tee-shirt you’re wearing, that’s even worse than me !”

They fought, trying to give the coat to the other, arguing that the other is colder. After a few minutes, they stopped and starting laughing at they foolish behavior. They could have hurried to the shop and be in a warm place by now, but instead, they were playing at “i’ll show you i’m stronger” in a freezing parking lot.

Changbin put one side of the coat on his shoulder and took Jisung’s shoulder to bring him closer. He put the other side of the coat on Jisung and started walking. 

They weren’t talking anymore and Jisung’s heart was beating incredibly fast, looking down on the ground his face really hot. It was still a bit uncomfortable for him but the attention felt nice so he just went with it and finally entered the shop. 

It was kind of empty for an evening, but Jisung didn’t really care about that, his shift was over anyways. He turned to his parents and smiled, Changbin bowed to them and they bowed back. 

Changbin started a small conversation with both of his parents, introducing himself and telling them how much Jisung helped him for his song project, how amazing of a child he was and Jisung protested, saying Changbin actually did most of it. 

Jisung stepped out the conversation when he felt his phone buzzing on his pocket. He lit it up to see the notifications he got. He did not have social medias since it never interested him in any way so he usually only got some texts and games notifications. The games notifications were indeed here, but what caught his attention was Minho’s texts. He look at his parents and Changbin one more time before leaving the shop and going through the back door, leading him to a small (and kind of dark) alley. He lit up his phone once again and clicked on the screen to read what the older man texted him. 

He only read a “we need to talk” and that was making Jisung freak out. He doesn’t remember doing something bad to Minho… Maybe Minho was mad because he left him to work with Changbin ? That’s it. That’s definitely it, and Minho was mad. 

Jisung was now scared, sad, and mad at himself. Maybe he did ignore the older unconsciously because of the work he had to do. Everything was his fault, and his only, he was to blame. The tears were starting to well up in his eyes as he tried to answer something, anything to Minho, unsuccessfully. 

He jumped when he hears the back door suddenly opening up, banging against the brick built wall. 

“What are you doing here,” started the voice that Jisung recognized as Changbin’s “why did you leave, are you ok ?”

No answer. 

Changbin put his hand on Jisung’s shoulder making him jump again, but he still kept his hand there, making him turn and face him directly, which felt completely uncomfortable to Jisung. 

The younger had tears all over his face, eyes already so red. Changbin scanned his face and saw the younger’s phone in his hand. Much to Jisung’s surprise, Changbin pushed him against the wall and took the phone from his hand and saw Minho’s texts. 

“What are you-”

Jisung couldn’t finish his sentence, Changbin’s lips blocking him from doing so. He couldn’t move, his entire body was a big block of ice and his brain turned into mush, he didn’t know what was happening. 

He pushed him harder against the wall, as he moved his lips violently against Jisung’s immobile ones. The younger slowly regained consciousness, getting aware of what was happening. he started whining and pushing him, but the older was stronger and his grip was really tight on Jisung’s hips. The lack of air was becoming way too serious yet all the whinings were muffled in Changbin’s mouth. 

Jisung pushed Changbin hard, making the older backup for a second, only letting Jisung scream i tiny “STO-” before being engulfed in another one sided kiss. 

Minho was looking at his phone, eyebrows furrowed. Jisung usually answered his texts right away after seeing them, but he didn’t this time. And to say that Minho was pissed an understatement because of the little “seen” below his message. Jisung  _ saw _ his message but didn’t answer. Maybe Jisung was ignoring him because he was too busy with Changbin and that made him spit a strong ‘tsk’ for the second time today. 

It was really dark and cold right now so he had to hurry before he caught a cold. He was surprised to see when he arrived that only Jisung’s parents were in the shop, not a single customer in sight. 

“Oh,” the woman beamed at him “aren’t you Sungie’s friend ?”

“My name is Minho, it’s nice to see you again,” he smiled back “is Jisung at home ?” 

He looked at his watch, it was already 21:30, maybe Jisung was tired and slept right away, hence he didn’t answer his text. 

“Oh no he came back here and left with um… Changbin ? He said he would have a bit more fun with Sungie”

Minho frowned, why was Jisung with Changbin so late ? He said they only had to do the school project, not go on dates… His face was boiling with both anger and jealousy, but he remained calm in front of the woman. 

“Do you happen to know where they went ?”

“I don’t,” she replied, slowly shaking her head as if she was thinking of something “but they both left by the back door,” she laughed “i don’t know why they would do that but i don’t understand teenagers !”

Minho laughed back quickly, bowing to Jisung's mother and thanking her. He headed towards the back door, not knowing where it would take him. 

He wanted to see Jisung, he needed to see Jisung. 

His hand was on the doorknob and he stopped all his movement when he heard a loud noise. It felt like something fell hard… Or something was tackled against the wall. Maybe there was a fight behind the door ? or maybe some strays cats made a trash bin fall ? Whatever the reason, Minho wanted to check if everything was alright so he could see Jisung faster.

When he opened the door, nothing was in front of him. However, the rustling on his right made him turn his face right away, and there he saw it.

He couldn’t control his body anymore, he couldn’t control anything anymore. He felt his face burning, his fists burning and tightening, everything felt so hot, his whole body was boiling. He just felt like bursting, ditching all human feelings.

His eyes could only see the two mouths touching, one being more insisting than the other. The anger was blinding him, he did not know what to do, what to think. This moment felt like an eternity, it was never ending.

He met Jisung’s crying eyes, the child was afraid. He knew he was. He could always tell how Jisung was feeling, and his eyes full of fears were talking to him. Minho’s heart broke. Seeing Jisung like that was the worst nightmare ever. 

Then, his eyes locked with Changbin’s wide one. He was surprised ? He  _ dared  _ to be surprised ? Minho did not know what Changbin was feeling and realized he did not want to know the exact moment his fist met the other guy’s left cheek. 

Changbin fell on the floor and Minho jumped on him, slapping him, screaming, desperate. Why did him kiss him. Why did  **he** kiss him.

Minho doesn’t remember how much time he has been hitting the guy on the floor, his head blacked out but he could still hear Changbin whines as well as Jisung’s cry. He knew Changbin tried to fight back, giving him 2 or 3 strong punches, but Minho was stronger and kept him stuck on the floor. His hits were becoming weaker, but he still did not stop. He eventually heard Jisung begging him to stop, but he simply couldn’t, he was hurt, and deeply. He felt Jisung embrace, chest against his back, small hands joining on his stomach and face laid on his shoulders.

“please” Jisung said weakly, tears streaming down his face “stop”.

And only at this moment, Minho stopped all movement, letting Changbin get out of his grip and running for his dear life. They were alone, it was him and Jisung. He looked down on the floor and with the wind brushing his face, he could feel the cold tears on his own cheeks.

  
  


After a while sitting on the cold floor, bodies still stuck to each other, Minho brought a hand to his own face to touch his frozen cheeks and remove his tears.They’ve been here for maybe 10 or 15 minutes already, and he knew that if they didn’t hurry inside, they’d just catch a pretty bad cold.

“Jisung” he said once in a very low voice. 

He could hear Jisung still sniffing in his shoulder, so he guessed he probably didn’t hear him.

“Jisung” he said louder this time.

He was sure Jisung actually heard him but there was still no answer, he started to get a bit concerned.

“Jisung ? We need to get inside quickly” He said as he was slowly trying to face Jisung, but was stopped right away.

He heard a faint voice coming off Jisung.

“I couldn’t hear Sungie…”

“Don’t… look”

Minho heart sped up. He was trapped now, and he knew it. He quickly turned in one go, facing a little man with a face covered in tears and snot all over his face. Minho hurried and picked a tissue on one of his pocket, wiping Jisung’s red face. Jisung stared at him the whole time with his red puffy eyes and once he was finished, he looked back on the floor, face even redder. Minho saw it all and maybe… maybe it was the time. All the pieces of the puzzle were gathered now.

“Jisung” he told the younger who was still looking away. “Jisung, look at me… please”.

There was so much despair in his voice, and Jisung probably felt it since he looked at him with wide eyes right away. 

“I… I’m… Wow I didn’t know i would be at loss for words…” He tried to laugh it off, but Jisung did not seem amused at all, more like… worried ?

“Jisung, I don’t know where to start or where to end so I’m gonna be honest with you. Jisung I… I love you.”

Their eyes met, but maybe they shouldn’t have. Tears were streaming down Jisung’s face again, and Minho could tell they were not tears of joy at all, Jisung seemed… hurt.

The younger got up suddenly, he hiccuped a bit before whispering a little “sorry, i’m going home” and running away from the dark and cold place they where at.

The puzzle’s pieces were gathered… yet still not put together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ! next chapter will be the last one, but it will be longer <3
> 
> Leave kudos/comments ! 
> 
> Love you, always


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ! Enjoy <3  
(I haven't beta-read it at all sorry ahahah)
> 
> The text in italics is a flashback

A week has passed since the incident. Minho when to the little café everyday, only to meet the sad eyes of Jisung’s parents looking at him. 

For a whole week, he didn’t see Jisung and didn’t even contact him because the younger boy wouldn’t answer any of his text. 

It was 3pm on a sunny Friday, and Minho was once again at the café, silently sipping his coffee. He was thinking, thinking about the same thing he had in mind all week; Jisung. 

What did he do wrong ? Why Jisung started crying again ? Maybe Jisung didn’t see him in this way ? Maybe he hated him now ?

So many questions were running on his mind and the only way to get the answers was to ask Jisung directly, but he was scared to do so. 

His train of thoughts was disturbed when he heard graceful steps towards him. He looked up to meet with Jisung’s mother tired and sorry eyes. 

“Hello Minho” she said, faint smile on her lips. 

Minho quickly got up, bowing down slightly “Good afternoon, Mrs. Han”. 

“I am going to be straightforward with you. Do you know what happened to Jisung ?”

Minho felt guilt growing on him. 

“We… Actually… I think Jisung is mad at me. I may have said something that hurt him but he won’t answer any of my calls or texts so i cannot even apologize… I am sorry”

Jisung’s mother let out a sigh. She knew Jisung very well, she knew how much he got easily scared and emotional, “Then please, go see him home and apologize. He hasn’t been to school for a whole week and has barely eaten anything. He did not even go out once, staying in his room all day. I am really worried Minho… Please, go talk to him.”

Minho felt his heart breaking into pieces at the news. He couldn’t believe he did that. He did that to his Jisung… He felt like the worst human on this whole earth and wanted to punch himself  _ hard _ . 

He looked at the mother’s eyes, his own burning with fire “I’m going.”

Jisung was in his bed, wrapped around his blanket and the windows closed, not letting the sun peak into the room. He turned around, again and again, trying to feel comfortable, but he could not.

He threw his blanket on the floor and got up slowly. His head was hurting so much, probably because of the lack of food water and fresh air he had these last days. He looked at the time on his watch, 4pm. He thought it was 8am. He eyed his turned off phone, he probably got some messages from his friend, asking where he was, or maybe he did not receive any and people where happy not to see him again. Did Minho send him anything.. Or was the elder mad at him ?

He stopped his thoughts right away, not wanting to hurt himself more. 

He left his room, not opening his windows to let his room breathe even a bit. He locked the door and went downstairs, heading to the kitchen. 

He looked around looking for something to satisfy his stomach even though he lacked appetite. He saw the coffee machine and headed towards it. 

He knew he hated the taste of coffee in his mouth, he definitely knew it. He also knew it made him think of someone in particular, and because of that, maybe he shouldn’t even think of having coffee… but too late, the machine’s turned on. 

He poured himself a small cup of coffee with 1 sugar in, exactly like Minho did. He smelled it, it smelled amazing. 

When Minho comes to the shop, he always has this nice smell of vanilla soap on him, but when he leaves the shop, he always leave with a nice scent of coffee mixed with the vanilla scent, and the combination was incredible to Jisung. He missed it, he missed Minho. 

He took a sip of the coffee, closing his eyes at the sudden bitterness. The sugar didn’t do its job at all, Jisung could only feel the bitter taste of it, he hated it. 

He left the full cup on the table, deciding it would be better for him to go back to his room. 

As soon as he left the kitchen, the doorbell rang. 

Minho was really nervous, probably way more nervous than any dance performance he’s ever done before. He was about to face Jisung and tell him… He would tell him everything. Tell him he was sorry, tell him he did wrong, tell him… He loved him.

How would Jisung react to these words again ? He probably won’t be happy to see Minho again. Maybe he would be disgusted ? Tension was building into Minho’s body. What if Jisung hated him ? 

His thoughts were cut short when the front door of the house opened. His eyes directly met Jisung’s ones and they stayed like this for a little while. He started scanning his whole body without even noticing and his heart stop seeing Jisung’s state. The boy became even thinner than he was before, his face really pale and goosebumps all over his flesh. 

He brought his eyes back to Jisung ones and his heart stopped when he saw the tears building up in the younger’s big eyes. 

“That’s it,” Minho thought in his head “he hates me”.

Jisung couldn’t speak at all, he tried and tried again but only inaudible whining came out of his mouth. Minho came for him. He was here for him, only him.

“Hi”

This one word sounded so smooth and so pleasant to Jisung’s ears. Minho's voice was so soothing, he could listen to him talk for hours without getting bored. 

“I’m sorry to come just like this but Sung- Jisung, we need to talk.”

Minho’s voice was a little colder, or rather, uncertain. Jisung felt his body shiver, he was scared. He nodded. 

“I haven’t really thought of what to say actually,” Minho smiled, a bittersweet smile “I'm kind of confused as well but the first thing i want to start off with is… Jisung, I am sorry.” 

Jisung wanted to talk, he wanted to, but he couldn’t. If he did, he would probably end in a crying mess, speaking nonsense, and he did not want Minho to see him like that. He shook his head lightly, but Minho did not notice it. 

Minho was getting more and more nervous, And Jisung's silence was not helping at all. Maybe… Yeah. Maybe Jisung did not want him here after all. He wanted him to leave, to never see him again. He felt the tears come up, but he resisted, he will not cry in front of Jisung. 

“Jisung… Please, look at me.”

1, 2, 3, 4… 10 seconds elapsed, and Jisung kept his eyes on the floor. So that’s it. That’s how it ends. 

“Alright,” Minho's voice was very hoarse “I am sorry for telling you my feelings like that, I should have never done that. I am sorry i broke our friendship over those dumb feelings of mine. I know you hate me now, but I won’t ever bother you again i promise. So please… Go back to school and gain your energy back. Eat and sleep properly, Be happy with your friends and family. And again… I am sorry, Jisung. Goodbye.”

Minho left. He left. He won’t come back. 

Jisung was on the ground, tears streaming down his face like it never did before, mouth wide open. 

This had to be a nightmare. 

I was a nightmare and Jisung would wake up soon. 

“no…”

It was reality. 

**Diiiiing**

The bell rang through the school announcing lunch time. Every teenager would run to the cafeteria to get the best sandwich , pushing everyone that would get on their way. Like everyday, Jisung would just watch them fight like real warriors for a “flat piece of bread” as Chan liked to call it. 

He brought his own meal his mother kindly cooked him and Chan would just get one of the lastest sandwich since he was too tired to either cook or fight. 

However, the opposite could be said for Felix. He would never make a homemade meal because he said fire was too dangerous (at which Chan’s heart squeezed hard) but he would always be one of the first one getting a good sandwich. 

Chan left Jisung to get his sandwich and told him he would be back really soon. Jisung waved at him and sat on his chair, waiting for them to be back. 

He laid his face on the table, remembering the conversation he had with Minho. It’s been a month since they last talked, and he still thinks about it everyday. 

“I’m sorry” he whispers, eyes closed. 

“Why ?” he heard a deep voice in front of him. 

He sat up straight, opening his eyes, and maybe he shouldn’t have. 

“Why are you sorry ?” the person in front of him repeated. 

“Changbin, I’m not in the mood, please leave me alone.”

“But Chan and Felix are coming back, you won’t be alone, so I can be with you in the meantime”

Jisung sighed, he wanted him to leave, but he knew he wouldn’t. 

“Listen Changbin, I don’t know what you want from me but-”

Changbin cut him, voice deep and slow, “you”. 

Jisung frowned his eyebrows. What now ?

“Wh-what ?”

“You.”

“What do you mean.. me ?”

“Jisung, I don’t want anything from you, I just want you. I want all of you. I want to be with you all the time, smile with you, laugh with you, cry with you…”

Jisung felt his heart squeeze. As much as he did not reciprocate any of these feelings for Changbin, he knew he could feel all these emotions with Minho. 

“I-” he was cut again but it was a voice even deeper than Changbin’s. 

“Well he doesn’t, so now let us have our lunch, thanks.”

Jisung looked at Changbin’s unimpressed expression and the glare he sent to Felix. The older guy looked back at him. He sighed then smile, a bitter smile. 

“Well then. See you later Jisung. You too Felix, Chan.”

The three guys watched him leaving, and as soon as he closed the door, Felix threw his bag on the floor, little screech leaving his mouth. 

“I. Hate. Him. Who does he think he is ? I want you uh ? After you hurt MY best friend ?? Fucker.”

Chan took Felix’ hand, making the younger sit. “Calm down love. I know Changbin is very pushy but he is not a bad guy”. 

“Well he is to me. I still don’t get why you make music with this snake.”

“Love, don’t talk ill of people, I told you he isn’t a bad guy and he is really talented.” Chan squeezed Felix’ hand. Felix looked back at him, rumbling a tiny “okay” before taking a big bite of his sandwich. 

Jisung told Felix and Chan about everything that happened, about his feelings he could still not fully understand, about Minho, about Changbin … They reacted differently, Chan trying to understand each side and Felix wanting to rip Changbin’s chin. However, they were both here for Jisung, and he couldn’t be more thankful. 

Not seeing Minho for so long was really painful to him, but maybe it was his chance to give up. He would go back to his normal life. Wake up, school, friend, coffee… Just like before. 

  
  


Today is saturday. Chan told Jisung he had to buy a new mic and the younger said he’d come with him. It was now 3:58 pm and he was supposed to meet Chan and Felix in town at 4pm. “Shit”... He is late.

When he got there, he spotted Chan next to Felix, both holding hand. Chan was laughing and Felix pouting, nothing new for the couple. He came right behind them and blew in Felix’ ear to surprise him. The blond boy shrieked and jumped out, clinging into Chan’s neck instantly. 

“Who did th- JISUNG” Felix was hitting him on the arm while jisung was laughing, Chan smiling and patting Felix’s head gently.

“I’m sorry i’m late” he laughed “should we get going lovebirds ?”

“Maybe we should go without you” Felix pouted but Jisung kissed his cheek, muttering a small “sorry” which earned a smile all over Felix’ face and the two youngest hugging each other.

They entered the shop, Jisung and Chan had stars in their eyes. They wanted to go through the whole shop right now, but they knew they couldn’t. They defined knew Felix would get bored if they spent too much time here (Chan once made him stay here with him 6 hours, the younger didn’t really appreciate it) but they also didn’t want to spend too much money because they are students and still can’t make a living.

They went through different aisles looking at the keyboards, the guitars, the mastering gears and finally found the mics. 

The owner came to them and Felix asked if he could try one which made everyone smile wide. The owner laughed and nodded, plugging in the mic and letting Felix use his voice as he pleased. Jisung was laughing as Felix started to sing baby shark in a crazy low voice, not hearing Chan telling him he would go look for a mic while they had fun. 

Chan walked through the aisle, spotting two different kind of microphones that could be good enough. He was hesitating a bit, one of the mic was clearly better, but also more expensive, and he didn’t know if he could afford it. He already had to pay for his own apartment since his parents were living in Australia and the money they sent him was helping him make his music. Also, since he’s been dating Felix, the younger has been sleeping in Chan’s house more than in his own, saying that he didn’t like living with his sister only and that Chan’s house was more comfortable. Not that Chan would complain about having Felix over (he didn’t like when his boyfriend would go home and live him alone) but he did have to take care of both of them instead of just him. Felix tried to help him as much as he could but they are two students with part time jobs, they can’t do whatever they want. 

Some time past and he was still deep in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the low voice calling him. 

“Channie-hyung”... “Channie-hyung ?” ….. “CHAN-HYUNG”. Chan felt two strong hands on his shoulders which made him gasp. He turned around and was surprised to see this familiar face. 

“Changbin ? Hey dude.” he kept a straight face

“Hi hyung, what are you doing ?”

“Buying a new mic, broke the old one…” he sighed

“You broke it” Changbin laughed “I can just give you the one i used before, it still works very well and it’s not that old”. 

Chan didn’t really know what to do. Him and Changbin had been friends for a long time now. He has known him from middle school but they weren’t friends then. 

  
_________________  
  
  


_ One day, after a long day of school, Chan had to go back to his classroom because he forgot his english textbook. As he opened the door, he could see Changbin sitting, a notebook in front of him and a pen in his hand. He looked at him for a minute before moving, standing right in front of him. The younger lifted his face, confusion in his eyes.  _

_ “What are you doing ?” said the older. _

_ Changbin looked at him, still very confused. “Why do you ask ? That’s none of you business”. He saw that Chan was kind of taken aback from his answer, but he didn’t move, he even smiled. _

_ “You’re right, but I am interested. What are you doing ?” _

_ Changbin felt quite irritated at the other guy’s behavior, but at the same time, he found him a bit interesting. He put his pen down and sighed. _

_ “I’m writing lyrics. Happy ?” _

_ Chan’s smile grew even larger and Changbin could literally see the sun on his face. “Pretty much” he took a chair and sat in front of Changbin “my name is Chan, I also write lyrics and like to create new songs, nice to meet you”. He stretched out his hand. _

_ Changbin looked at his hand, then his face, then back at his hand. After thinking for a bit, his held out his hand and shook Chan’s one. _

_ That day, they stayed at Changbin’s desk talking, knowing about each other, and writing lyrics in Chan’s notebook. Changbin said he didn’t want to write in his and Chan didn’t question it. If it wasn’t for the school janitor telling him to leave before he kicked them out, they would have stayed in this small classroom all night. _

_ After 3 months, Changbin and Chan became really good friends. They would always eat lunch together, write music together, go to stores together… They did everything together, they became best friends. However, Changbin could see Chan getting distant lately and he hated it, a lot. He has always been alone, no one to talk to him, help him, eat with him, it was just him. It didn’t bother him before as he was used to it, but since Chan took him out of his lone world, it was more and more difficult for him to stay alone. _

_ It was 6pm, time to go home. Changbin opened his bag only to see his notebook missing. He tried to stay calm (even though it was hard, his notebook was his everything) and remember where he could have left it. He did eat with Chan for lunch, so maybe he put it in Chan’s bag by accident. He saw the older boy talking in the classroom with two other boys earlier, so maybe he was still there, hopefully. _

_ He went up the stairs, heading directly towards the classroom. He stood just in front of the door, and through the glass he could see two boys hugging. _

_ One of them being Chan. _

_ “What…” _

_ Chan was hugging one of the guy he was talking to earlier and the other was now gone, leaving the two of them in the classroom. Maybe Changbin should have entered, or maybe he should have left, sending a text to Chan later. He didn’t move, he stood there, watching them through the small glass. He still stood there when he saw theirs faces getting closer He stood there when he saw their lips connect. He stood there when he realized Chan won’t be his. _

_ Changbin didn’t come to school for a whole week after what happened. Chan tried to contact him all day, but no answer. He called and message him for 2 whole days, but Changbin wouldn’t answer to anything. The third day, he opened his bag to take out his notebook and spotted Changbin’s. He took it out, flapping through the pages. He actually never opened it since Changbin always said it would be better to write in Chan’s one, and he didn’t know why. _

_ He was partially reading Changbin’s lyrics, and something struck him, all of them were dark.  _

_ They were all about depression, bad feelings, loneliness… self harm. _

_ Then, it hit him. The pieces were coming together, Changbin was broken. _

_ After a week, the boy was back. Nothing seemed unusual in his behavior, though he didn’t speak to Chan at all, not even to say hello. Maybe him wearing long sleeves in summer was a bit weird for the other students, but to Chan, it was terrifying. _

_ During lunch, Chan went directly to Changbin, the latter not even looking at him. _

_ “Hey Changbin.” _

_ The younger boy look at Chan, eyes tired, unimpressed, and looked away almost instantly. _

_ “Listen Changbin, we need to talk-” He was cut. _

_ “Talk ?” he questioned “I don’t want to talk, Chan. You didn’t want to talk to me when you were with your boyfriend either, right ?” His eyes were cold, it sent Chan a shiver. _

_ “Felix ? What does he have to do with us ?” _

_ Changbin laughed, a dry laugh. “us” he mumbled. “us…” _

_ “Changbin. I know what’s happening. I’m sorry i was your notebook, but i want to help you. I know what you are going through and these scars on you-” _

_ “Stop”, Changbin got up “end of the discussion” he left. _

_ After that, Chan and Changbin did not speak or looked at each other for 2 months. It was when Changbin met Jisung, Felix bestfriend, that Changbin was compelled to speak to Chan again, not wanting Jisung to question him on anything. Since he met Jisung, he was feeling better, he didn’t harm himself as much and overall, he was happier. Of course he knew his mental health wasn’t going to get perfect just because of one guy, but he was slowly getting there. _

_ He talked more to Chan after that, and lot of it was music related. Yes, he didn’t forgive him for leaving him alone again, but he still liked him. _

_ Changbin wasn’t a bad guy. _

  
  
_________________  
  


“Hyung ? Changbin called him. “Do you want me to give you the mic or ?”

Chan looked at him, getting back to his senses “Yeah… That would be nice, Changbin, thanks”.

Changbin smiled at him, but Chan didn’t just want to take his mic, he wouldn’t feel good about it, so he had an idea.

“Well, since you are being so nice to me, wanna have an ice cream or go watch a movie ?”

Changbin smiled. “Yeah that’d be nice ? Should we go now ?”

“Oh actually” Chan was looking for his words “I can’t go today but what about-” He was cut off by his boyfriend’s voice resonating in the shop.

“CHANNIIIIIIIIE” Felix scream “HYUUUUNG !”

Jisung laughed, spotting the older boys back “He’s here Felix !”

They walked faster, getting closer to him.

“Hyung ! What are you doing…” His voice got smaller and smaller as he could see Changbin in front of Chan. Both of them were just staring at each other, not sharing a word.

Felix came closer to Chan, clinging into his arm. Both could feel the tension and were not particularly comfortable with the current mood.

Chan was going to speak, but Changbin did first. “Well, should we all go together then ? You wanted to have ice cream hyung, right ? Let’s go then.”

Felix and Jisung were looking at Chan with big eyes, he could feel their “are we really taking Changbin with us ? REALLY ?”

Chan was sweating hard right now, not knowing what to do. Should he tell Changbin to go with him another day ? should he just beg the two younger boys ? 

He didn’t want to leave Changbin alone, but after what he did to Jisung, he sure was still mad at him and would perfectly understand Jisung not wanting to talk to him nor even see him.

After thinking a but, Chan was going to decline, but Changbin spoke up again. 

“Please. I don’t actually care to have an ice cream right now, I just want to talk with you and tell you how much I am sorry for what I did. Even if it is the last time we talk together, let me at least apologize to you guys, and to you in particular, Jisung.”

Jisung looked at him, sweat drops rolling down his cheeks. He was nervous, but also needed an explanation. He looked at him right in his eyes, breathing deeply.

“Ok, but first, let’s get ice creams”.

They walked to the ice cream shop, Chan and Felix in front, Changbin and Jisung in the back. The two in the back didn’t speak at all and Jisung could see Felix eyeing them every 5 seconds then speaking into Chan’s ear. Once they arrived, they went to the counter and decided the type of ice cream they wanted. Chan and Felix got the “couple ice cream” which was a big bowl of vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, fruits and lots of colorful sprinkles (which made Felix extremely happy). Jisung and Changbin each got a strawberry cone and they all sat down around a table in the little terrasse. 

They were quite silent in the beginning, apart from Felix enjoying his ice cream loudly, saying how good it was. 

Jisung quietly licked his ice cream, eyes fixed on the wooden table. He shivered a bit when he heard Changbin clearing his throat, ready to speak. 

“So Jisung…” Jisung looked at him, eyes shaking “I know what I did was bad. Incredibly bad… I don’t know if you can forgive me, but I want to explain things. Even if you can’t forgive me, please… don’t hate me.”

Jisung couldn’t forget Changbin just now, he knew it. He hurt him deeply mentally and physically and that was not something he could ever forget. However, the look in Changbin eyes couldn't be ignored. It was a mix of sorrow, regret and fear, he couldn’t just ignore it. 

“Changbin” he started with a low voice “I’m not sure of I can forgive you just yet, but I will listen to you, I…” he hesitated for a bit “I don’t hate you.”

Changbin looked at him for a while and smiled, a joyless smile. He looked at Chan and Felix who were both silent, deeply looking at them. Maybe Changbin would have preferred them not to be here, but they had to. They should know too. 

“So” he slowly began, a little sigh leaving his mouth “I have always struggled so much with myself. I couldn’t love myself, I distanced myself from others, thinking they hated me just like I hated myself. The only thing I had was music. 

Chan hyung knows some of it because he found my lyrics book but most of my songs were about me dealing with all my thoughts, my battles against mental illnesses, and… all these kind of things.”

Changbin’s breath was heavy, he wanted to deliver all his feelings and thoughts but it was hard, he was losing himself. 

“Changbin” Chan had his hand on his shoulder “Take it easy.”

Changbin looked at him and breathed deeply. He can do it. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to organize my thoughts…”

“It’s ok, just try, take your time” he smiled. 

“Thank you hyung…” he closed his eyes and steadied he breath, he can do it. 

“So I tried to say that I just didn’t love myself and couldn’t let other people to love me. I just couldn’t deal with it and writing songs about it wasn’t enough, and that’s when I started hurting myself. My arms were full of wounds, my legs too. My family… didn’t help either. My mom died when I was born and my father… he blamed me for my mother’s death so he has never been nice to me. He got drunk every night and hit me whenever he wanted to, even before school.”

Changbin stopped for a moment. He never talked about it to anyone, he always kept it for himself. It was so hard saying it to people but also… he was relieved. 

He was about to start again when he felt a hand on his shoulder again, Jisung's. 

He smiled and went on. “One day my dad got into an car accident because he was drunk while driving and to this day, he is still in the hospital, i don’t know if he will ever wake up. And the worst is that… I don’t even know if I am sad or not.” 

Tears started running softly on his cheeks but he got rid of them quickly, he didn’t want to cry. 

“After that, I met Chan hyung. I was so glad I could find someone to talk to and I was starting to open up a bit as well, I was really happy but…”

He looked up at Chan who was frowning, a look of regret in his eyes. 

“Hyung, you did nothing bad, really. I guess I just… as my first… friend… I had high expectations of you, high ones. I think I had feelings for you, but that’s when you got with Felix, and i just couldn’t accept it.”

“Changbin I’m-”

Changbin cut Chan right away “Hyung ! If you say you are sorry I won’t give you my mic ! You have nothing to be sorry about. I just got carried away and started to created an image of you in my head that wasn’t true.” He smiled at him “None of this is your fault, Hyung.”

Changbin turned to Jisung. “As Chan Hyung spent less time with me, I started hurting myself again. I thought I was useless, thought nobody loved me… but then, i met you, Jisung.”

Jisung was holding his breathe, he was suddenly nervous. 

“When I met you, I opened up once again, and I think… What happened with Chan Hyung happened with you this time but… It was different. I wanted to make friends that would live me and reassure me, but you, Jisung… I wanted to protect you, to help you, to love you… I didn’t stop hurting myself but it became less frequent and you helped me in that with just your presence. We weren’t very close but when you were here, I felt calmer and better.”

Jisung calmed himself down. He wanted to speak too. “So… what happened that night… Why did you do it ?”

Changbin waited for a bit, he sighed. “Minho Hyung.”

Jisung shivered at the name getting goosebumps all over himself. “What about him ?”

“I was scared, Jisung. I was scared he was gonna take you away from me so I did not think straight and wanted to make you mine. But now that I realize what I did… I feel bad. I went home that night and felt so hopeless. I didn’t want to face you ever again but i couldn’t bring myself to do that because in the end, you mean a lot to me”

Jisung was a bit confused with the whole story. He understands Changbin, but his feelings were still hurt. “If I…” he swallowed hard “If I forgive you… What will you do ?”

Changbin felt his heart stop, maybe… “Jisung, you are the one to decide. Even if you choose to forgive me, it’s up to you to decide he you still want to talk to me or not and i will respect whatever choice you make.”

Jisung felt his eyes wet, he looked at Chan and Felix for reassurance and both smiled back at him, he had to make his choice. 

“I… I forgive you.”

“That’s it for today’s practice ! Go change and don’t forget to eat a lot tonight !”

Every student left the room to change and finally go home, but one of them stayed, lying on the floor, his limbs not moving at all.

“That goes for you too, Minho, go home already”. the teacher tried to make him move with his foot but Minho whined, not wanting his tired muscles to make any motion.

“Don’t want to” he whined again, eyes closing “Let me just die here like a man”.

“Is that what you call dying like a man ? Get up dummy, you can’t stay here”. he gave him small kicks on his sides.

Minho grumbled and went from lying dead on the floor into a sitting position, his limbs pretty much deceased.

“What’s up with you lately ? You are always tired and your dance is not as good as before. You lack in everything. I can’t let my best student become like this, so you better tell me what is going on Minho.”

Minho looked at his teacher, eyes half opened. Yes, he was tired, he was exhausted.

These few weeks have been really hard for Minho, he tried to forget Jisung but he couldn’t. He was really thankful to his teacher for caring so much and helping him everytime he was in trouble, but this time, he wanted to deal with it alone.

“I just… I’m just really tired, I haven’t been sleeping well lately”.

His teacher hummed, he knew he was hiding something but he wouldn’t make him speak about anything he wasn’t comfortable with or didn’t want to share. “Fine, but you better get good sleep for next time’s practice or i won’t let you in”.

Minho got up and gasped loudly “You wouldn’t !”

“I would ! Go out now and eat a lot for diner !” He pushed him to the door making him leave the practice room.

In the locker room, all the students were gone, Minho was all alone again.

He took his time to shower and get changed, after all, he had nothing to do after this. Like everyday, he would eat junk food in front of his TV, play with his cats, drink a hot coffee and try to fall asleep, failing because the thoughts of one boy would haunt him every night.

He left the dance studio and headed toward a near convenience store, tonight will be ramen again. He tried countless times not to think of Jisung every second of the day, but this seemed to be impossible. He would think of Jisung everytime, thinking of his big eyes, his chubby cheeks, his thin lips… Come to think of it, he hasn’t been with him for a long time, just a few weeks… but they were definitely the best weeks Minho had ever spent. Jisung makes Minho’s life so much more brighter, so much more fun, so much more enjoyable. Nut since he can’t see him anymore, Minho is back to his old routine. It’s weird how he could just enjoy his routine before, no matter how repetitive everything was, he still enjoyed every little things. After leaving the younger, everything seems so dark and empty, he can’t see his goals anymore. He thinks of how happy he was being by the younger’s side, how much he loved him. He would love to hug him tight, caress his cheeks, run his fingers through his fluffy hair. He wanted to love him, tell him how precious he was and how he deserved everything, he wanted to see him again.

He enters the convenience store he was heading to and took no time to pick a pack of ramen and get in the queue to pay for it. There was quite a lot of people, and they seemed to be agitated, all huffing and tapping their foot on the filthy floor. It seemed like the boy paying didn’t have enough money to pay and was looking deep in his bag, hoping to find he money in needed.

The man just behind him got impatient and started to get really angry as tapped his foot more and more. “If you don’t have money don’t come here and waste my precious time you fucker !”

Minho looked at him weirdly, he got on the side of the queue to get a better look of the men who was definitely drunk.

“I’m- I’m sorry I thought had en-”

He man took the boy by the collar. “I don’t care what fucking excuses you have, don’t waste my time !”

The young man let his bag fall on the ground as the older man tightened his grip on the boy’s collar. And then, Minho saw it… Glossy eyes, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks, cute white teeth biting his thin bottom lip.

“Jisung…”

He thought he shouldn’t be part of his life anymore, never see or talk to him ever again, but all these thoughts disappeared in an instant.

Minho pushed the people in he queue, standing in the back of the man holding Jisung.

“Let him go”.

The man turned, his grip on Jisung loosening. “It’s not your business, go back to mama”s house, pretty boy” He said with a smirk on his face which put disgust on Minho’s, this guy was ugly inside and out.

Jisung didn’t know what was happening but as soon as he felt the grip on his collar loosen, he brought his right foot to the man stomach who let go of him immediately. The man stumbled a bit and was about to punch Jisung in the face but the security men handled him before he could do anything.

Minho took Jisung hand and left the store. The police would arrive in any second from now and he doesn’t want Jisung to spend his night in an office waiting for his parents, “they can just watch the CCTV and get that old man in jail by themselves” he thought.

Minho glanced at Jisung who was shaking like a leaf, eyes opened wide and looking at the ground. They slowed down a bit and Minho didn’t keep his eyes off Jisung, he hadn’t seen him in so long, he missed him so much.

They stopped in a calm street, no one to bother them, only one or two stray cats passing by.

Minho still haven’t let go of Jisung’s hand but he didn’t want to make the younger uncomfortable with his touch so he slowly began to detach himself, but Jisung tightened his grip, his eyes still wide and glossy, still looking at the floor. The older’s heart clenched, and hold both of Jisung’s hands.

“Jisung, look at me.”

No words. Jisung closed his eyes.

“Jisung please, look at me.” He put his right hand on Jisung’s cheek, fearing it was too much, but he couldn’t help himself, he needed to touch him.

Slowly, Jisung lifted his head up, and Minho could swear he saw the whole galaxy in his eyes.

“I love you..”

Minho thought his ears were hearing voices because these words were said in such a small voice and he wouldn’t expect them to come out Jisung’s mouth. However, when he saw the younger bringing his two hands on his mouth and eyes tearing up, he understood that his ears weren’t playing any game right now, Jisung just said he love him.

Minho didn’t have time to react because Jisung was already apologizing, saying sorry after sorry and trying to get out of Minho’s touch on his cheek.

“I’m, I’m sorry ! Please forget what I said, I’m going home now, thank y-”

Jisung couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt Minho pulling him into a hug, bringing his hand on the younger’s head and slowly petting it.

“Don’t say sorry after saying you love me, I don’t want you to be sorry, I want you to be happy, Jisung”.

The tears forming in Jisung’s eyes were now dripping on Minho shoulder’s and he pushed his face in the crook of Minho’s neck, sobbing lightly.

“I am the one who should be sorry… Sungie” The word felt so good on his tongue, he could spend days and say calling him without being tired of it. “I put a stop in our relationship and didn’t care enough about your own feeling, i was too selfish.” He hugged him tighter “I shouldn’t have ever let you go, this time without you was hell and even if we have know each other for a short amount of time…”

He pushed Jisung back, looking at him in the eyes, both hands on his waist. “I missed you, i wanted to see you again, hold your hand and apologize for being a selfish shit, you deserved better.”

“You… You don’t need to be sorry” Jisung’s voice was low and frail but Minho could still hear him “I was too afraid of feeling my own emotions and sharing them.” He made a small pause, trying to even his breath and sobs.

“Take it easy baby, i’m with you now”. Jisung nodded at the words, and blushed when he realized Minho called him his ‘baby’.

He took a deep breath and started again “I knew i felt good with you but I didn’t want to admit I was... falling in love with you. It’s my first time experiencing these kind of emotions and everything felt so foreign, I just.. freaked out I guess. I’m sorry…”

Minho cupped Jisung’s face with both of his hands and slowly made his way in front of Jisung’s face. He could feel Jisung body stilling, not moving an inch. He saw him shaking a bit, eyes flickering between Minho's eyes and his mouth. he was biting his lower lip and Minho hovered even closer to Jisung's face, slowly closing his eyes. Jisung gasped and let his mouth slightly parted, eyes closed and face completely red. 

Minho smile at the sight, moving his lips to the younger forehead, giving him a kiss there. 

He released Jisung’s face and smiled at him. The younger looked at him with big eyes, as much as he didn’t know what to expect, THAT wasn’t what he expected (even though his heart was beating faster than it ever had before). 

Minho got close to Jisung’s ear, his voice barely a whisper “I love you, Sungie.”

This time, Jisung took Minho's face in his hands and crashed their lips together. It was Jisung’s first time kissing and he didn’t know what to do so he felt better when Minho took the control of the kiss, slowly moving them against Jisung’s parted one. 

They went slow, no eagerness in any of their movements, hands going around the other waist or around their shoulders. 

This night, Minho and Jisung knew they loved each other. 

When Jisung woke up, he stayed in his bed for God’s know how long. He felt like everything that happened yesterday was a dream, and maybe it was. He doesn’t remember last night, let alone the fact than he kissed Minho and that the latter said he loved him.

His phone buzzing took him out of his thoughts and he quickly grabbed it, hoping for one thing only.

“Good morning sweetheart <3” he read, his face becoming bright red, it was not a dream.

He didn’t answer right away, thinking of what to send. How should he wall him ? Should he stick with hyung ? Or maybe a pet name ? He tried writing a few thing but deleted everything, thinking it wasn’t good enough.

“Come on Jisung,” he whined “this is just a morning message !”

After deep thoughts, he typed a quick “hi” and showered quickly before having breakfast.

It was still early when he left home, the cool breeze hitting his face. He breathed deeply, inhaling the cold air going to his lungs, before sighing loudly, warm air leaving his mouth.

Once he reached the coffee shop hands stuck in his pockets, he saw a dark silhouette waiting next to the entrance. He got closer, kind of scared “can i help you ?” he said voice trembling. The man covered in his big hoodie, face hidden grabbed Jisung making him shriek and circled his arm around him, face buried in his neck. It took Jisung a few seconds before recognizing the man’s smell, relaxing in his arms right away and hugging him back. “Minho-hyung ?”.

Minho let out a small hum, tightening his grip around Jisung. “Hyuuung,” he whined “if you hold me this tight i won’t be able to breathe anymore !”

Minho let go of Jisung, face in a complete pout. “I thought you already gave up on me”. he said in a small voice. Jisung’s eyes went wide, qmll noises coming out his mouth. He took the older’s hands in his and squeezed it. “Why ?” he said in an even smaller voice.

“Your message,” he mumbled “what’s with your “hi”.”

Jisung looked at him kind of daze and Minho frowed.

“Don’t get the bad idea,” he exclaimed, face slowly turning red “I just didn’t know how to greet you. I didn’t want to sound” he trailed off “you know.”

Minho looked at him this time, bewildered. “Jisung, you know you can call me whatever now ?”

“But we are not” he said with a bit of difficulty “boyfriends…”

Minho cupped Jisung cold cheeks “You don’t know if we are boyfriends or you don’t want us to be ?”

The contact on his face felt really warm and nice, he knows how much he would like to feel it everyday, every morning after waking up. “I don’t” he gulped “know”.

Minho beamed, leaving a small kiss on his red nose “Sungie, would you be my boyfriend ?”

Tears pricked Jisung’s eyes making them shine more than ever, words not coming out first, but with a bit of effort, a small “yes” came out.

They entered the shop before freezing to death, holding hands and going to the locker room.

They spoke a bit and hugged, Minho leaving Jisung for his morning dance practice, telling him he would come back in the afternoon.

The day went well for Jisung, the customers weren’t too loud or demanding, much to his pleasure. His shift was now over, meaning Minho would be there soon. Although he didn’t know what they would be doing, he was very excited. Today was the day he became Minho’s official boyfriend.

It was 3pm when Chan, Felix and Changbin decided to visit Jisung and order some coffee. Jisung was already all changed, working on some lyrics on the counter.

Felix went to him first, wide smile on his face “Hey Sungie you won’t believe what Ch-” he cut himself, opening his mouth fully “You are not Sungie !”

Everyone looked at Felix with weird stares, Jisung too. “Then who am I ?”

Felix got closer to him, face a few inches away from him. “You are Sungie but… different,” he looked at him a bit more “wait, you kissed someone ?”

Jisung felt like his head was going to explode from the sudden wave of heat he felt on his whole face. He couldn’t help but stutter small “what's” from the question.

Felix ran to Chan, hiding his face on his chest “I knew it,” he almost yelled “Jisung is becoming a man Channie !”

Chan softly hit his head, shushing him before the customers got angry. “What if he did babe, you shouldn’t say this out loud”, he caressed his head.

Felix sulked, lowering his head “sorry..”

Jisung’s face was slowly getting back to its normal color, still a bit shaken “it’s fine I… I’m fine”.

Felix kissed Jisung’s cheek as an apology which made Jisung shyly laugh, he really loved his best friend. The younger quickly told them what happened between him and Minho (without going much into details) and told them how he was now his boyfriend. Chan and Felix hugged him, glad that their friend was now happy. 

Jisung looked at Changbin, kind of afraid of the reaction the boy could have. Much to his surprise, the said boy had a genuine smile on his face, features very soft. “Congratulations Jisung” he got closer to him “Is it fine if I hug you ? I mean it’s ok if you don’t want-” Jisung cut him and clung into him, waiting for Changbin to reciprocate the hug. The older hesitated a bit before wrapping his hands around the younger, smiling onto his neck.

Right then, the door opened, letting the bells ring right in Jisung’s ears. He saw the shocked face of Minho, said boy frozen just a few feet away from him, he quickly detached himself from Changbin.

Minho regained his composure and was now glaring at Changbin “what the fuck,” he cursed “what are you doing here ?”

Jisung ran to Minho, hands firmly grabbing a hold of his shirt, eyes panicked “B-baby” he stuttered, the word sounding very foreign on his tongue “Everything is good now, please don’t get mad”.

Minho softened at the name, not expecting Jisung to use a pet name anytime soon. “It’s fine Sungie” he smiled “I trust you.”

They all spent a little time together, Minho still finding it difficult to talk with Changbin, but slowly opening to him and talking him more. The sun was down, the cold night and the grey clouds announcing it was gonna rain pretty soon.

“We should go now,” Chan got up “I don’t want anyone of us to be sick because we were caught in the rain.” They all agreed and went out before parting ways.

Minho and Jisung were walking in a peaceful silence just a few inches apart, hands slightly brushing every now and then. Jisung was eyeing their hands, tying to hold Minho’s into his but the nervousness was taking over him. Minho saw Jisung’s demeanor, a slight laugh coming out his mouth. “You know,” he started, tangling Jisung’s fingers with his “if you want to hold my hand you can just do it”.

“Yeah...” Jisung blushed, eyes fixing the ground.

Minho laughed a bit more loudly “I can’t believe you called me baby but can’t hold my hand !”

Jisung hit his arm feeling his face burn even though the air was freezing “I’m trying ! I’ve never been in a relationship before” he said in a lower voice.

Minho felt his heart stop, he was Jisung’s first boyfriend ever. He couldn’t help the thrill going through his whole body and hugged Jisung tightly, a wide smile on his lips “I love you”.

Jisung didn’t have time to answer, the rain was pouring on them.

They were close to Minho’s house so they decided to both head there for now.

They got home soaked from head to toe so Minho gave Jisung a towel and headed to his room.

“Sungie !’ he called “go take a shower, I’ll give you spare clothes for the night.”

Jisung cheeks were tinted red “Am I staying the night ?”

“Of course, I won’t let you go home with the rain pouring like that, and it’s late.” He took out a sweat pants along with a hoodie and gave it to Jisung. “The bathroom is the first room on your right, I’ll wait for you here.”

Jisung accepted the clothes and left a quick kiss on Minho’s cheeks before running out the room.

Minho fell on his bed, face slightly red “This kid…”

When Jisung came out of the bathroom, he went directly to Minho’s room. From the hallway, he could already hear the growling making him feel at ease, he loved that sound.

When he entered the room, he saw Minho curled into his sheets on his bed. “Hyung ?” he asked, slowly coming to him “What’s wrong ?”. He caressed what he supposed was him back as he sat next to him.

He hears little sniffles coming from under the sheets, making him realized Minho was either crying or trying to stop.

“B-baby” he stuttered again “You know you can tell me when you don’t feel good right ? Talk to me”

Minho cocked his head out, body still entirely covered. “I don’t like it.” His voice was really small but Jisung could still hear it. “What is it that you don’t like baby ?” he kissed Minho’s eyes, the salty taste of his tears getting on his lips.

“Thunder,” he trailed off “I hate thunder”. He hid himself on Jisung’s legs, taking his and out and circling them around Jisung thin waist. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Jisung tangled his fingers in Minho’s hair “Just focus on me ok ? Focus on my touch, focus on my voice”

Minho sighed, trying his best to focus on Jisung only, forgetting about the storm going outside.

Jisung lied next to Minho kissing the corner of his eyes and going down his cheeks and nose. The contact made Minho feel better, mind on Jisung only now. They intertwine their fingers together, kissing in a slow pace, savoring each other’s taste, not minding anything else in the world. If you asked Jisung, he would tell you Minho tasted of coffee. He didn’t have time to think much about it because Minho tackled him on the bed, pressing his body against him. Jisung could feel the kiss get a little faster and deeper which confused him at first but when he felt the older bite against his lower lip, he let out a small moan, and hid his face in embarrassment.

“Don’t hide your face babe,” he grazed his lips on Jisung’s neck “Is it going too fast, do you want to stop ?”

“I want to continue,” he stammered, uncovering his bright red face.

Minho smiled in his neck, leaving open kisses there before sucking lightly on the skin making Jisung whine.

He kissed his way back to the younger’s lips, licking on his lower lip making Jisung's mouth slightly part. Minho smiled and sliped his tongue inside, making the younger jolt. Jisung was trying to kiss back as much as his could, fighting for dominance but Minho was definitely more experienced and regained the control everytime. Their tongues were dancing together, and their hands were travelling on each other’s body going from the waist, to the arms, and sometimes moving down their shirt, touching and massaging the warm skin. Jisung trailed down on Minho’s neck like the older did earlier on him, leaving light kisses on his way and tried to leave a mark on his pale skin. He sucked harshly on his collarbone making Minho whimper “You don’t have to go so hard babe” he laughed. Jisung raised his head, making it rest on Minho’s chest “sorry” he laughed, not actually apologizing.

They shared one last kiss before closing their eyes and hope to dream of the other, happy to know they’ll wake up next to each other.

“I love you, babe.”

“I love you too.”

Jisung always thought coffee had a bitter taste and could never come to like it, but now,he knew he could never get over Minho’s sweet coffee taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ! you can leave comment/kudos, i appreciate it <3
> 
> Thank you for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @chanlixual come say hello <3
> 
> Leave comments/kudos !  
Thank you, always <3


End file.
